Te amo, te odio un amor peculiar y normal a la vez
by lunita051299
Summary: -Sakura te amo -Ya te dije que te odio Li -¡Basta ya! Sé que fui un imbécil en verdad lo siento -¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Perdonarte? -¿Podrías? Por favor Sakura -Kinomoto, Li, es Kinomoto para ti -No puedo llamarte así por favor escúchame Qué tal? Espero que les guste y si es así léanlo ¿si? XD
1. El comienzo de mi odio

Capítulo 1: El comienzo de mi odio

**-POV Shaoran-**

-Te reto a que hables con esa chica, Kinomoto

-¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo Yamazaki?

-Porque ocurre que el jueves te pasé la tarea de biología y ahora necesitas pagarme y quiero divertirme un rato, entonces haz enojar a Kinomoto será divertido

-Agh, bien lo haré

Me dirigí a esa chica, que en ese momento hablaba con Daidouji creo, igual no me importa, no me junto con ellas solo las conozco porque se sientan al frente mío y acepté molestar a Kinomoto porque no puedo contenerme a ningún reto ni tampoco deberle algo a alguien así que…

-Oye

-¿Ah? ¿Li?

-Sí

-¿Qué quieres?

-Nada que te importe linda- Me acerqué más a ella, no lo sé, solo fue una necesidad, la abracé y me acerqué más a su rostro, toqué sus delicados labios con mi mano, justo antes de tocarlos con los míos la separé de mí-¿Qué acaso creíste que te iba a besar? Jaja- Sí lo sé a veces puedo ser un reverendo imbécil solo en algunas ocasiones, pero me gusta ver el enfado en las personas sin duda una de mis partes favoritas. Comencé a reírme más fuerte que antes y creo que Kinomoto lo notó, jaja Yamazaki tenía razón esto es divertido, nada más divertido que ver a Kinomoto perder los estribos.

-¡¿Qué te pasa Li?!

Ah, bueno cálmate no fue para tanto, además no nos besamos, o es que… ¿tu querías que lo hiciera?-ella comenzó a arrugar aún más su sello, adorable, ¿adorable?, bueno no importa.

-Si quieres que me calme primero tendrías que llevar tu tonto trasero a por lo menos 10 metros de mí

-No sabía que eras tan gruñona

-Sakura mejor tranquilízate- Dijo Daidouji

-Ya vez Sakura tranquilízate

-Es Kinomoto para ti Li

-Como sea me da igual

-Li, por favor retírate, ven vámonos Sakura

-Bye queridas amigas-una mala mirada por parte de Sakura-Oye Sakura ¡dejemos el beso para después! –Ok, esta si que no me la esperaba; Sakura se acercó a mí e implantó su mano en una de mis mejillas- AUCH! Mujer ¿Qué te pasa?

-Ahora estarás contento

-¿Contento? ¿Cómo?

-Adiós Li- Sin decir más se alejo junto a su amiga.

-Agh ¡Mierda! Eso me dolió, todo por tu culpa Yamazaki!

-Jaja- comenzó a reírse- eso me divirtió más de lo que esperaba, en serio estás mal Shaoran, ¿Cómo se teocurre molestar así a Kinomoto? Eres la muerte.

-Basa ya Yamazaki, de verdad me dolió y tú fuiste el que me dijo para molestarla.

-Ya Shaoran no te comportes como princesa.

-¿Como princesa? NO SOY NINGUNA PRINCESA!

Que vergonzoso varias personas voltearon a verme, me sonrojé al instante un poco, pèro volví a encarar a Yamazaki; que por cierto volvió a estallar en carcajadas.

-Yamazaki, en serio, ya párala

-Bien, bien, bien- Alzó sus brazos en señal de paz- No te molesto más Shaoran, pero admite que fue divertido.

-Mmm… bueno… sí fue divertido, ¿Viste la cara que puso?

-Sí, ya ves, no fue tan malo.

-Es cierto creo que la volveré a molestar, solo para verla así.

-Que conste que lo haces por cuenta propia y yo no te obligo a nada.

-Sí, sí, sí, bla, bla, bla; vamos que ya va a tocar el timbre.

-Sí

Nos acercamos al salón, pude notar que Sakura y Daidouji acababan de entrar también, hora de una pequeña broma, pase delante de Sakura, me miró de reojo, pero no me hizo el menor caso ¿Con que así están las cosas? Bien; se dispuso a sentarse, antes que pudiera hacerlo jalé su silla haciéndola caer al suelo, reventé en carcajadas.

-Li! Basta

-Jaja, lo siento Kinomoto- Me lanzó una mirada asesina- ten sentido del humor.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo tenga? Si es que hoy por alguna razón descubriste que es "divertido" molestarme- Tiene razón nunca la había molestado así. Se levantó y se sentó en su asiento, yo hice lo mismo, me volvió a mirar mal y… no lo sé, solo que… algo me molestó en su mirada.

El profesor entró y ahora estábamos en una aburrida clase ¿De qué? Ni puta idea, de lo que sí estoy seguro es que tenía un sueño… de muerte. Por Dios qué aburrido. ¿De qué cojones se supone que están hablando? Sin pensarlo comencé a jugar con el cabello de Kinomoto era suave y… espera Shaoran ¿Qué estupideces estás pensando? Mejor suelta su cabello antes de que…

-¿Li, qué haces?-Eso, antes de eso.

-Nada, estoy aburrido ¿Tú no?- dije aún sin soltarla.

-Un poco, pero…

-¿Qué?

-¿Te molestaría quitar tus manos de mi cabello?

-¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta?

-Bueno…

-Li! Pase al frente por favor- Agh genial!

-Sí, ya voy- dije con desgano, me paré al instante; todos contra Li ¿Verdad?

-Bien ¿puede hacer el análisis de esta estrofa?-Carajo! ¿Qué se supone que haga? En primer lugar ¿qué clase es esta? Me paré frente al pizarrón y cogí el plumón. Ahora que me acuerdo esto es lengua y literatura o algo así por el estilo. Bueno creo que lo sé hacer. Al rato lo acabé, por suerte había atendido la clase anterior sino no hubiera entendido nada, bueno más o menos.

-Bien tiene un 8.

-¿8?

-Sí se equivocó en clase y tipo de rima, es al revés- Bufé un poco y me dirigí a mi asiento.

-Bien Kinomoto su turno- Vi como Sakura levantó su rostro.

-Sí!- Se dirigió al pizarrón como yo y cogió el mismo plumón, terminó y creo que el profesor le dijo que tenía un 7.5. Shaoran, ¿Qué? Deja de mirar a Sakura, cierto ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué no dejo de mirarla? No lo había notado, pero es muy linda ¿Linda? ¿Qué?! Ahora realmente estoy mal, me miró cuando yo no dejaba de verla, me sonrojé ¿Qué? No imposible, debo… debo de tener fiebre, sí, debe ser eso, se sentó y aún no podía quitar mi vista de ella. Shaoran! Reacciona. En serio nunca antes me había dado cuenta que era tan bonita, me di una cachetada mental ¿Qué sarta de babosadas estoy pensando? Lo mejor será que me concentre, sí Shaoran, concéntrate, muy bien así concentrado.

5 minutos después…

¡Qué aburrido! Creo que mejor doy una pequeña siesta, el muy sinvergüenza de Li se quedó dormido, sí, dormido; así que yo, su conciencia, hablaré por él. A los dos minutos de haberse quedado dormido el profesor se dio cuenta, no es un tonto, con una de esas reglas que tienen los profesores hizo chocar la carpeta donde él estaba.

-Li!-

-¿Ah? ¿Madre?

-No, señor, no soy su madre, LEVÁNTESE!

-¡SÍ!- ¿Ya vez en que te mete por dormirte Shaoran? Cállate estúpida vocecita.

-Veo que no duerme bien en su casa.

-Pues…

-No me interrumpa, se lo dejaré pasar por esta vez, pero la próxima vez que lo vea en mi clase espero que no esté dormido, o si no le juro que no respondo ante mis actos- El timbre sonó, qué alivió, ahora toca matemática creo y termina mi día.

Ecuaciones de segundo y tercer grado ¿verdad? Pan comido, ¿Para qué atender? Delante de mí observé a una chica de ojos esmeralda que apuesto a que no entendía nada de lo que hablaban, reí por lo bajo, pero creo que no tan bajo ya que al parecer la profesora me escuchó.

-¿Qué es lo divertido Li?- Sí, definitivamente hoy es el día de molestar a Li, no me importa.

-Ehm… na-da.

-Bien pase al frente- Y así el gran Shaoran Li desarrolló el problema, vi como la profesora hizo un gesto de desagrado.

-Ok 9-

-¿9?- Creo que los profesores han unido sus fuerzas para que no saque ningún 10 el día de hoy- Pero ¿Por qué?

-Porque se me da la regalada gana, ahora siéntese antes que le baje más la nota.

-Ok

Termino la clase, no atendí absolutamente nada, es que es muy fácil, regresé tranquilo a mi casa, vi a Sakura por ahí así que decidí hablarle.

-Hola Sakura.

-Ah Li, otra vez.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás molesta conmigo?

-Sí!

-¿Molesta? ¿Conmigo?

-Que sí, ahora no me digas que no entiendes.

-Algo, bueno no estés molesta, adiós.

**-POV Sakura-**

Ese Li en serio me saca de mis casillas, bueno Sakura cálmate, relájate y a ver esa hermosa sonrisa, listo mucho mejor, sí, ya estoy mejor, llegué a mi casa y toqué la puerta mi hermano me recibió.

-¿Qué tal tu día monstruo?

-En realidad… ¿Qué me acabas de decir?

-Nada monstruo- Me acerqué a él y como estaba haciendo el almuerzo no se dio cuenta que lo pateé.

-AU! Sakura eso duele.

-Ya lo sé ¿Por qué crees que lo hice?

-¿Sakura?

-Papá!- Fui a darle un gran abrazo a mi padre.

-¿Cómo has estado Sakura?

-Bien, solo que Touya me ha estado molestando.

-Ya Sakura no te comportes como niña.

-Tú eres el que se comporta como niño- le dije, claro, creo que para tener 23 es algo, muy, inmaduro.

-Oye papá ya está el almuerzo, lo voy a servir antes que el monstro se lo devore todo.

-Touya!

-Ya no molestes a tu hermana Touya

-Ya, ya calma Sakura- Touya me llamó por mi nombre, bien.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Bueno esperon que les guste, si es asi porfis un review. grax por leer si les gustó estaré actualizando en la primera semana de Enero, besos bye


	2. Mis amigas

Capítulo 2: Mis amigas

**-POV Sakura-**

¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que Li era así? Realmente es un tonto, pero bueno ojalá pare de molestarme, siempre está fastidiando por ahí con Yamazaki y Eriol, y eso que Eriol está enamorado de Tomoyo pero ella no le corresponde igual el chico es lindo, si lo admito es lindo pero más lindo es Li; Hey! Sakura y ¿A que vino ese pensamiento? Ok no importa hablábamos de Eriol y metes a Li, al grano decía que Eriol es lindo pero para que Tomoyo pudiera tal vez corresponderle no debería ser tan... buscapleitos y bromista, exactamente eso, palabras precisas

Me levante a eso de las 9:30am algo temprano para mi gusto si es un sábado, pero bueno iba a ir a la casa de Tomoyo ese día, queria pasar un mayor tiempo con mis amigas que también iban ese día vamos a quedarnos a dormir en la casa de Tomoyo será divertido.  
Bien, me duché, cambié y fui a desayunar algo rápido; mi papá salió a trabajar y mi hermano fue a estudiar un curso en la universidad, bueno terminé y me dirigí a la casa de mi prima.

**..0.0.0.**

-¿Hola?-dije entrando a la mansión de Tomoyo.

-SAKURA!-Me dijo, bueno gritó, Tomoyo abrazándome, esperen me está asfixiando!.

-Ah! Ehm... Tommy me estás ahorcando.-dije con la voz un poco cortada

-Upss. Si, lo siento. ¿Estás bien?- Me preguntó al ver que respiraba algo agitado

-Sí, no fue para tanto-hablé despuéd de un rato.

-Bien-me dijo haciéndome pasar

-Perdón me demoré un poco.

-Fue poco, además sé que si no fuera por mí seguirías en tu cama.

-Jeje, cierto.

-Oye, ven Naoko y Chiharu ya están en mi habitación y Rika nos llamó dijo que tardaría un poco más porque tenía que llevarle algo al trabajo de su padre, pero ya no debe tardar.

-Ok-Subimos a su habitación y tal como había dicho ella mis otras dos amigas estaban sentadas en la cama de Tomoyo.

-Hola chicas.

-Sakura!-dijeron al unisono

-Ya estabas tardandote un poco, pero nos lo imaginábamos-dijo Chiharu.

-Si, lo siento

-Nah, no te preocupes-dijo Naoko haciendome sonreir

-Gracias.

-Sí Saku yo ya te dije que no es nada así eres tú así te queremos.

-Tommy aww ¡Gracias!

Justo ahí sentimos que alguien tocaba la puerta, debe ser Rika, es lo más probable.

-Ya vuelvo chicas-Nos dijo Tommy antes de bajar a ver quién era.

-Oye Saku, Li ayer te estaba molestando un poco ¿verdad?

-¿Un poco? Ja, Chiharu ese estúpido terminó arruinándote el día, en realidad... no tanto así, pero sí es un fastidio ese chico debe aprender a controlarse.

-Tienes razón no puede estar tranquilo, debemos pensar en esto sicológicamente chicas.

-Naoko no hay que llegar a extremos-dije

-Bien, pero deberíamos pensar en qué es lo que el piensa.

Escuchamos como la puerta, que por cierto estaba junta o sea sin cerrarse por completo, se habría dejando pasar a Rika junto a Tomoyo.

-Hola! Perdón por la demora tenía que...

-Sí, no te preocupes yo te excusé, bien ya vamos.

-Sí-respondimos todas

**..0.0.0.**

Llegamos al centro comercial más grande de Tomoeda en una limosina, wow, pero así es Tomoyo, bien esto será divertido. Bajamos y después de que Tomoyo conversara un rato con sus ya conocidas guardespaldas mujeres nos dispusimos a entrar.

-Lo primero que vamos a hacer, mas bien lo que les voy a hacer, es un cambio de look para cada una! Todas quedarán divinas!

-To-tomoyo...

-¿Qué ocurre Sakura?

-Es que... bueno por lo menos a mí me da algo de pena y además no he traido mucho dinero que digamos por eso pienso que es mejor...

-Ay Sakura, no te preocupes por eso, quiero dárselo todo a mis amiga.

-Pero...

-Shh nada de peros a mí me encanta hacer esto bien que lo saben ¿cierto?

-Cierto-dijimos todas al mismo tiempo, decidimos pasar primero a una tienda luego a otra y a otra más, ¡Ayuda! Ya estoy cansada, aunque por cierto ya tengo ropa y muy bonita, bien ese no es el punto.

-Este… Tomoyo ya estoy algo cansada.

-Pero Sakura si todavía faltan algunos accesorios.

-Pero ya vamos 3 horas un descansito porfis, además son más de las dos y como que ya se me abrió el apetito ¿Siiiii?

-Bien, bien, bien comeremos algo. Chicas!

-¿Sí?- respondieron todas

-Vamos a comer!

-Ok

**..0.0.0.**

Comimos en un restaurante que se encontraba muy cerca en realidad, bueno después de eso nos fuimos al cine y como en serio, en serio ya me había cansado regresamos a la casa.

-Pero yo quería seguir comprando más ropa.

-Tomoyo creo que ya era suficiente para todas, gracias- dijo Rika

-Bueno, pero Sakura y yo volveremos a ir ¿verdad?- Se veía tan contenta que solo atiné a decir:

-Sí volveremos a ir- Formo una gran sonrisa y al poco rato me quise dormir, pero a Naoko se le ocurrió que era una "buenísima" idea contar historias de terror en la noche, gracias Naoko eh, pero bueno me tapé los oído y me quedé dormida.

**..0.0.0.**

Lunes 8:00am

-Buenos días alumnos.

-Buenos días- respondimos todos, pero ahora que me doy cuenta no nos toca con este, nos sentamos y él comenzó a explicar.

-Su profesor ha faltado por algunos motivos de salud y vengo a hacer su reemplazo solo por hoy, bien para hoy él tenía planeado hacer que los alumnos se reunieran para hacer trabajos de a dos es por orden alfabético así que supongo que ya saben con quién les toca- ¿Qué? Eso… eso significa que me toca con Li Noooooo!

-Oye Kinomoto parece que tendremos que hacer el trabajo juntos, ¿Tú casa o mi casa? Primor- Creo que en ese instante me comenzó a dar alguna clase de Tic de furia abría y cerraba un ojo, ¿Por qué? Tonto Li.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**¿Cómo están? Bueno en el próximo capítulo verán cómo hacen el trabajo estos dos, lo haré más divertido siempre cuando está Shaoran o Syaoran como les guste llamarlo será gracioso así es él aquí gracias por sus comentarios, bueno estaré actualizando el sábado si les parece, no, nos parece, pues ese día voy actualizar ¿ok? Jaja bueno ni importa hasta el sábado entonces XD**

**Bueno aquí les respondo sus reviews:**

**fleur delacour: Gracias, yo también amo a Shaoran me voy a casar con él yaa, ya quisiera solo es de Sakura jeje bueno sigue leyendo porfis hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**tommyzombie-chan: Arigatou ja, en serio gracias, ahora voy a empezar con el tercer capítulo bye.**

**Valen Mizukoshi: Sí, este Shaoran, se me ocurrió así de la nada, pero tuve la idea y bueno aquí esta, gracias a ti también, seguiré escribiendo adiós. :) **


	3. ¿Yoooooo trabajar con éélllll?

**Bien como antes no lo dije lo digo ahora mejor tarde que nunca, Card Captor Sakura pertenece a las maravillosas mangakas de CLAMP, las amo, jee bueno y esta historia la hago solo porque quice y amo a esta pareja tan linda 3 ok comencé a hablar de algo que no tiene que ver mejor lean, sí, eso hagan… porfis **

Capítulo 3: ¿Yoooooo trabajar con éélllll?

Sí claro como dijo el profesor ahora tengo que trabajar con ese, espero que Li trabaje bien, bueno por algo tendrá buenas calificaciones. Oh y por cierto ahorita tengo a Li a mi costado, saliendo del colegio dijimos que íbamos a ver cómo reunirnos, en este momento estamos caminando, como vivimos cerca, vaya suerte la mía como sea el trabajo es sobre literatura española del siglo XIX, sé algo.

-Y...

-¿Y...?

-¿Y de qué va a ser el tema? O sea yo no sé nada de eso.

-Pues... ¿Qué te parece si investigamos algo de Bécquer?

-¿De qué?

-De Bécquer, ahora no me vas a decir que no sabes quién es ¿verdad?

-Tss por favor obvio que sé quién es, este... tu vecino extranjero ¿Verdad?- Me golpeé con mi mano derecha la frente.

-Oye realmente no sabes nada ¿O sí?

-Obvio que sí se el siglo XIX es alrededor de 1800.

-No! ¿En serio? ¿Me estás jodiendo?

-No Sakura hablo en serio.

-Sí, yo también. Y quiero hacer el trabajo sobre Bécquer.

-Bueno haremos el trabajo sobre tu vecino extranjero, pero no sé si habrá nacido en el siglo XIX-Me volví a golpear la frente ¿En Qué mundo vive?-Oye no te golpees tanto que te harás daño-Oh no, el tic de ira regresa. Sakura cálmate-Y por cierto ¿Qué cojones le pasa a tu ojo?- Sakura paciencia, para calmarme empecé a contar, uno, dos, tres, cua...-¿Por qué cuentas?

-¡Porque quiero!

-Ay ya cálmate.

-¡Estoy calmada!-Tosí un poco y repetí-Estoy calmada-en realidad más calmada-Bien en primer lugar Bécquer no es ningún vecino extranjero ¿ok?

-Pero ¿Y su extraño apellido?

-¡No es mi vecino!

-Ya! Como digas

-Mira lo único que sé de Bécquer es que nació en Sevilla si no mal recuerdo en el año 1836 .

-Kinomoto es sobre España, no Sevilla-Sakura paciencia

-¡Sevilla, queda en España tonto!

-Bien!, Sevilla queda en España, no me ataques. Y si ese tal... como se llame nació en 1836 como dices, ¿No crees que ya haya muerto?

-Oh! Wow, no sabía que eras tan inteligente-dije con un sarcasmo evidente, que Li o no le hizo el menor caso o realmente no lo captó.

-Para que veas con quién hablas, con el gran Shaoran Li- rayos, en serio que este tipo no sabe nada, como yo en mate, si, tal vez sea bueno para los versos y eso, pero de literatura no sabe nada-¿oye quieres comer algo?- me preguntó señalando una dulcería que quedaba al frente-No le vi nada malo así que acepté, ¿estuvo mal? Tal vez pero cuando me mira directamente a los ojos por alguna razón no puedo decirle que no, pero... ¿Por qué?

**-POV Shaoran-**

Wow creí que no iba a aceptar ¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Por qué decidí invitarle un helado? Y... ¿Estoy nervioso? ¡No! Imposible ¿Cómo yo...? No, a lo mejor se arregla con una broma, cierto hoy no la he molestado mmm... ¿Qué haré? Pues ya estábamos en la heladería y como estaba vacía pensé que sería perfecto para lo que planeaba hacer. Jajajaja

-Esto... ¿Por qué te ríes? Me estás asustando un poco.

-Ja! Deberías linda-dije acercándome a ella-Bien ¿Qué quieres? ¿Un chocolate? O ¿Qué? -le pregunté cambiando repentinamente mi actitud- Me gusta mucho el chocolate, pero creo que esta vez probaré... un helado de vainilla.

-¿Vainilla?

-Sí, no la como desde... desde... ahora que recuerdo creo que nunca la he comido

-¿Y por qué se te ocurre comerla ahora?

-No lo sé solo se me ocurrió, y tú ¿Qué vas a querer?

-Ehm...

-¿Sabes qué? Mejor elijo por ti, oh ¿Qué tal un poco de fresa con chocolate en un... en esa torta? Se ve rica.

-Creo que está bien, me gusta mucho la fresa-me dijo con una sonrisa, hermosa por cierto ¿Her-hermosa? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Pero en qué se supone que estoy pensando?

-¿Li?

-¿Ah?

-¿Te pasa algo?

-¿Qué? No. Siéntate en esa banca ahora voy a comprar ¿Si?

-Ehm... Claro-supongo que después de esto ahora también pensará que soy raro, muy bien Shaoran, de maravilla ¿Qué cosa? Ni una puta neurona trabajando en mi cerebro, están de vacaciones, pero cuando vuelvan... ja ¿En qué pienso? No lo sé, creo que por alguna razón ahora nada tiene sentido. Estoy mal, lo sé. Bien como sea me fui a comprar, al final me decidí por un cono de helado de vainilla con un líquido oscuro como chocolate, oh sí Fudge, creo, además al helado le pusieron pequeños trozos de chocolate, elegí bien, tal vez, je primero hay que probarlo. Ah! ¿Para Sakura? Mmm... oh sí la torta que era de chocolate con algo dentro de fresa, seguro le gustará.

-Toma.

-¡Ah! Gracias.

-Comencé a comer mi helado y no me había dado cuenta que no dejaba de ver a la chica que tenía a mi lado, cosa que ella sí notó.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Qué? No- me acerqué más a ella y quise comer un poco de lo que comía me esquivó y terminé manchándole la cara de helado jaja, me comence a reir fuertemente sinceramente también quería hacerle eso, en realidad no fue su culpa exactamente. Pero esta chiquilla me hace reír tanto.

-Déja de reírte tonto.

-Pero si te ves tan... tan dulce- Mis carcajadas volvieron. Pude ver como rolaba sus ojos. Cojí una pequeña servilleta que había guardado cuando me entregaron el helado, me acerqué a ella y comencé a limpiar su rostro-Lo siento-le dije aún con mi sonrisa.

-Bien ya no importa-dijo desviando su mirada y ocultar... ¿Un sonrojo? No, no lo creo

-Mejor ya vámonos.

-Sí, y bien ¿De qué va a ser el trabajo ese?-dije al momento de pararme y comenzar a caminar con ella.

-Pues el trabajo ese, como lo llamas es para la próxima semana y como me preguntaste en la mañana creo que mejor tú vas a mi casa.

-Por mí no hay ningún problema-

Seguimos caminando y la acompañé a su casa para saber por dónde es, aunque dándome solamente su dirección creo que la habría encontrado ya no importa.

-¡Adiós tonta te veo en clase!-grité ya alejándome de su casa.

-¡Tonto serás tú Li!-La escuché gritar y no evité sonreír.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Holaaaaaa ¿Cómo les va? Eso sonó muy raro, no me importa, bueno y… ¿Cómo estuvo? Creo que ahí jaja ok XD el próximo sábado también actualizaré y voy a comenzar desde ahora a escribir la verdad es que no tengo mucho tiempo me han puesto en algunos cursos de verano y termino agotada, bueno gracias a todas por leer y las que me dejaron reviews ya se los contesté gracias en serio a todas esas personitas que me leen jeje bueno hasta la próxima semana.**


	4. (Sakura) Li es un tonto muy ¿extraño?

**Muy bien ya CCS no me pertenece y el floro que sigue, lo sé lo sé hoy es viernes, pero es que ya lo tenía hecho y quise actualizar no es mucha molestia ¿verdad? Jeje bueno quiero decir que desde ahora haré los caps un poco más largos si les parece creo que me está gustando mi historia, esto... solo digo jeje y creo que sería mejor si escribiera un poco más ¿verdad? pero sus opiniones son las que cuentan bueno personas del planeta tierra, chic s lean porfa, y nos leemos abajo bye bye.**

* * *

Capítulo 4: (Sakura) Li es un tonto muy ¿extraño?

**-POV ****SAKURA****-**

Li se fue y entré a mi casa, mi padre me recibió y después de almorzar me dirigí a mi habitación, tenía que estudiar para un examen de historia, agh, TODO NAPOLEÓN, demasiadas fechas ¿La batalla de Watwerloo? ¿Qué? Es Waterloo, ¿Water? No me voy a aprender nada, o casi nada. ¡Vamos Sakura! ¡Sí puedes! Abrí mi libro para ver cuánto era... ¡16 páginas! No, no la hago, tal vez si fuera otro curso... ¡Por supuesto que sí puedes! Además es tu culpa por estudiar a última hora cuando lo dejaron la semana pasada. Pues sí, pero... Ya Sakura, cállate y estudia, sí, eso haré.  
Después de cerca de tres horas por fin pude terminar y saber más o menos el tema, bueno por un 7 creo o un 6.5 sí puedo hacerlo.

**..0.0.0.**

-Buenos días Tomoyo.

-Sakura! ¡Qué bueno que ya llegas! El profesor aún no lo hace.

-Ahh que suerte.

-Sí que suerte Kinomoto ¿verdad?

-¡Ah! Buenos días.

-Buenos días, por favor todos a sus asientos no quiero repetirlo, si no menos tiempo tendrán para resolver la prueba-todos nos sentamos tal y como lo indicó el profesor, vi a Li de reojo solo me miró y me volví a voltear, nos entregaron la prueba era de opción múltiple tal vez mejor así, después de un rato sentí que alguien jugaba con un lapiz y lo chocaba contra mi espalda.

-¿Qué quieres?-dije en un leve susurro girando solo un poco para que nadie lo notara.

-¿Sabes la primera?

-Ahora no me molestes Li estoy en la sexta.

-Ya pues, te digo algunas que sé. ¿Te falta alguna?

-La tres y cuatro.

-Bien, te las doy y me das las dos primeras-solo asentí un poco-la tercera es la a y la otra d, ahora dime.

-Pero...

-Rápido que hace rato el profesor nos está mirando.

-Bueno la primera es c y luego b-seguí resolviendo el examen lo mejor que pude eran 10 preguntas, no estaba tan difícil después de todo. Antes que pudiera terminar la prueba siento a alguien parado en frente carraspéa un poco y alzo la mirada.

-Con qué hablan durante la prueba ¿Verdad?-¡Diantres, rayos y centellas! ¿Por qué? Se dió cuenta-¿No van a contestar? Bien explíquenlo allá-dijo señalando la puerta oh no-A dirección- Nunca, jamas de los jamases YO había ido a dirección.

-Pero...

-No nada de peros, mire como Li ya está en la puerta-era cierto él ya esba allí no tuve de otra que pararme y seguirlo-Y por cierto tienen dos puntos menos en su examen-suspiré y seguí caminando ¿Por qué? No fue mi culpa, no del todo, sino de... de él, ¡Lo voy a matar! Ah no, de esta no se escapa, no se escapa.

-Esto es tu culpa tarado.

-¿Así? ¿A quién le pase 2 respuestas?-bufé un poco.

-Cállate que todo es tu culpa ¿ENTENDIDO?- dije mientras le mandaba una mala mirada

-SÍ, SEÑORITA KINOMOTO, YO, LI SHAORAN ACEPTO QUE TODO HA SIDO MI CULPA, A SUS ÓRDENES-suspiré nunca cambiará ¿o sí? No, no lo creo

-Eres tan exasperante, a veces pareces un niño, con el cual estoy muy enojada en estos momentos.-Me lanzó su mirada de enojo y yo se la sostuve. Escuchamos abrir la puerta y nos separamos.

-Pasen, por favor-dijo después de que viéramos salir a un alumno del lugar.

-Sí-respondí, ay Li, él se veía tan normal supongo que será por el número de veces que lo llamaron para que esté ahí. Bueno así que pasamos.

-¡Li! ¡Qué sorpresa volver a verte por aquí! ¿Cómo has estado?-¿Ah? ¿Que qué?

-Bien supongo ¿Y usted?

-Ya niño déjate de tus absurdas bromas y habla-Ah... ahora todo tiene mucho más sentido-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y usted Kinomoto?

-¿Ah?

-Digo, apuesto que todo fue culpa del individuo que tengo en frente, usted nunca ha estado por aquí- ja así que podía echarle toda la culpa a ese estúpido ¿eh? No, no puedo nunca he sido mala, además ahora que me acuerdo las mentiras no van conmigo.

-En realidad...-comencé a decir, sabía que Li tenía razón en lo que había dicho porque me paso dos respuestas y...

-En realidad sí, yo tuve toda la culpa-¿Escuché bien? Creo que sí, ¿Tramará algo? Pero...

-Era obvio, no crea que se salvará solo por decir la verdad, además déjeme informarle que ahora la actitud del alumnado tendrá un mayor peso en sus calificaciones así que no es solo sacarse buenas notas niño.

-Disculpe, eh... la verdad es que...

-Es que ella no tiene nada que ver.

-Sí, lo supongo. Señorita puede regresar a su clase.

-Pero...

-Sakura anda a clase ¿si?-¿Qué le pasa?

-Sí..., bu-bueno adiós.-Salí y los dejé solos, espero que no lo castiguen, yo también tengo la culpa y él... bueno... Sakura no seas tan blanda el sí se lo merece ¿verdad?

**-POV ****SHAORAN****-**

Ahh, qué aburrido, siempre estas absurdas charlas, Li compórtate, no hagas bromas, no molestes a los alumnos, no metas una rata en el microondas; aún recuerdo como la cocinera ulló espantada no le gustaban, mejor dicho detestaba a las ratas.

**Flash Back**

-¿Disculpe?

-¿Ah? ¿Sí?

-Ehm... podría calentar mi almuerzo por favor es que se me enfrió- la señora me miró dudando, pero luego accedió y le entregué mi almuerzo que se encontraba en un táper-póngale 15 segundos por favor.

-¿Eh? Sí.

Click, la puertita se abrió.

-¡Aaaaaaahhhh!-gritó cayendo al suelo.

-¿Est-está... bi-bien?-dije tratando de disimular lo mejor que pude mi supuesta preocupación por la señora, pero dos sujetos, Eriol y Yamazaki si quiero ser exacto, estallaron de la risa antes que yo y al escucharlos no tuve otra opción que unirme a ellos, pobre de mí, enfadada comenzó a gritar y cada vez más profesores venían, suerte que elegí la hora de salida y los tres salimos corriendo.

-¡Shaoran! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Vamos, por favor a que fue gracioso Eriol-dije corriendo.

-Pues mañana nos matarán y comerán vivos-Yamazaki tenía razón

**Fin Flashback**

Sí, esa vez casi me expulsan, pero valió la pena no paré de reir por una semana recordando el estruendoso ruido que dio aquella señora ese día, solo a mí se me ocurriría esa clase de bromas.

Después de un montón de palabrería y que mandaran un comunicado hacia mis padres donde decía claramente sobre mi pésimo comportamiento, según los mayores, al fin pude volver a clase ¿para qué? Para que justo cuando me dispongo a entrar suene la campana y termine el examen, el profesor me miró con desdén, puesto que seguramente pensaba que iba a desaprobar, pero lo que no sabía y yo ya daba por echo era que me iba a tener que dar un 8 porque me iba a sacar un 10 menos esos dos estúpidos puntos era un 8 cerrado, quiero ver su cara cuando me entregue la prueba, será algo tan satisfactorio, me dirigí a mi asiento y satisfecho mire a la chica que tenía en frente.

-Gracias-me dijo.

-Chiquilla cálmate que no lo hago por tí-¿o sí? ¡No! No es por ella, claro que no porque... simplemente lo hice porque no creo que haya sido justo que la castiguen porque... ¡porque no fue su culpa y punto!

-Es que...

-Ya ya ya niña que no quiero seguir hablando-me obedeció y se volteó al instante que la profesora de química entró, una jodida puta que se esmeraba en hacerme la vida una mierda, pero no lo conseguiría ni en sueños lo lograría, no me vencerá tan facilmente. Todos dieron el típico "buenos días" y la clase comenzo, algo de química orgánica, bioquímica, decidí prestar atención ¿sabían que las cosas resultan más fáciles si atiendes en clase? Ha sido mi truco por algunos años, así ya no tengo que estudiar tanta cosa porque el que no atiende a veces es muy probable que no entienda, pero bueno ahora eso no interesa. Después de una clase que se me hizo algo larga para mi gusto llegó el descanso, sí, un corto receso, Eriol que no vino el viernes por un viaje a Inglaterra ya había vuelto estaba contento, así que decidí con Yamazaku darle un "grandioso" regalo de bienvenida, habían unas escaleras que conducían a la cafetería ya que nuestro salón quedaba en el segundo piso como Eriol tardaba en alistar sus cosas el idiota de Takashi y yo bajamos rápidamente, vimos que ya nadie andaba por los alrededores así que esperamos pacientemente parados bajo las escaleras mientras cada uno alzaba una de sus patas, digo piernas, sí por suerte vimos que ya bajaba con un montón de cuadernos encima que lo impedían ver por completo.

-Ven, apúrate Eriol.

-¿Shaoran? Pensé que Takashi y tú...

¡BUUMM!

Como lo esperaba calló con todos sus cuadernos encima Yamazaki y yo comenzamos a reventar en carcajadas.  
-Cállense, y ayúdenme idiotas.

-S-sí a-ahorita... es-espera...-dije tratándo de contener la risa

-Estúpidos-refunfuñó

-Te extrañamos Eriol-dijo Yamazaki.

-Sí, ya lo noté, o sea me encanta la manera en que expresan su cariño-dijo con sarcasmo, era cierto así mostramos nuestro cariño, pero... si es así... ¿por qué molesto tanto a Kinomoto?... Tal vez porque ella te... NO, NO, NO, ¡NUNCA! No debí pensar en eso ahora.

-Y ¿cómo te fue con la familia Eriol?-le pregunté llevando algunos de sus cuadernos cuando ya se había parado.

-Bien supongo, lo de siempre, fue el cumpleaños de mi abuela, ya sabes es mayor y... creo que todos debemos acompañarla ¿no te parece? Hablando de otra cosa tengo hambre ¿Alguno de ustedes dos tiene comida? ¿O dinero?

-¿De nuevo sin nada qué comer?-preguntó Takashi, Eriol asintió y tanto Yamazaki como yo rodamos los ojos, a lo lejos vi a Kinomoto en el patio, siempre fijándote en ella ¿verdad? Basta, me demostraré a mí mismo que no siento nada por ella, corrí rápidamente y sin que lo notara le quité su celular en el cual estaba leyendo un sms supongo, seguí corriendo solo que esta vez ella me perseguía.

-Li, tarado, devuélveme eso-la escuchaba decir, era rápida así que aceleré el paso y me subí a uno de los árboles aún sosteniendo su teléfono. Intentó subir en vano.

-Jajaja no me digas que no puedes trepar mi pequeña tonta-gruñó un poco-hice ademán de leer el mensaje bien veamos qué hay acá.

-Nooo.. no lo leas ¿si?

-Así me haces querer saber qué es lo que dice-solo había una palabra-¿monstruo?-se sonrojó, vergüenza supongo-¿qué significa eso?

-Nada-dijo fingiendo una sonrisa, no sé como, pero volvió a intentar subir al árbol y esta vez lo logró, yo aún sostenía su cel y le hacía ciertas modificaciones, ahora la castaña se encontraba a mi lado-Hey, ¡suelta! ¡No! ¡¿Qué haces?!

-Algo, Sakura algo-ella seguía forcejeando y en ese tira y jala ambos caímos al piso, ella se encontraba encima mío y no pude evitar ¿sonrojarme? ¡NO! Shaoran Li, nunca ha caído rendido ante una mujer y Kinomoto no sería la excepción ¿o acaso ella me...? ¡SHAORAN DEJA DE PENSAR DISPARATES! Ambos nos sentamos en el suelo y con un codazo me dijo:

-Estúpido-antes de pararse e irse, debo de hacer algo antes que... ¿Que qué?

**-POV** **Sakura****-**

O Li está más loco que de costumbre el día de hoy o yo ya estoy perdiendo los estribos con ese tipo, me desespera y... ¿qué es lo que hacía con mi celular? Lo saqué para averiguarlo, todo se veía tan normal que pensé que tal vez no había hecho nada, pero entré en la lista de contactos claramente se leía "Li Shaoran" ¿me dio su número? ¿Por el trabajo o qué? No lo creo porque... entonces... ¿por qué me lo dio? No me importaba en ese momento lo que no me gusto, pero que a la vez sí fue el simple mensaje de mi hermano "monstruo" obviamente no me gusta que me llame así, pero sé que es una indirecta o algo así donde me demuestra que me quiere, pero shh que se supone que yo soy tan despistada que ni de eso me he debido de dar cuenta. Estaba caminando hacia la salida cuando una mano se posó encima de mi hombro, me estremecí un poco, pero casi al instante pude adivinar quién era. Ese aroma, era... ¿de Yue?

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dije algo asustada.

-Qué tal tonta-dijo ¿Shaoran? ¿Qué hace por aquí? Bueno Sakura es la salida y por acá queda la puerta y... sí, sí, ya entendí.

-¿A quién llamas tonta idiota?

-Tal vez a ti con ese pelo...-Yue quiso tirarle un puñete en su rostro, pero antes que pudiera lograrlo Shaoran ya lo tenía sostenido en el aire, sonrió con desdén y casi da una carcajada ahí mismo si no fuera por la patada que también esquivó-tienes agallas pelucón-y jugó con su cabello a pesar de que a mi parecer ambos medían lo mismo, Yue volvió a alzar su puño, pero esta vez yo impedí que ambos siguieran.

-¡Paren ya los dos!-Me, puse entre ellos, mirando a Shaoran.

-¡¿Sakura quién es él?!-gritaron a la misma vez, se quedaron observando mutuamente, suspiré y pensé que lo mejor era salir de ahí.

-Bu-bueno...-esto será difícil ¿y Li? ¿Qué tenía que ver? ¿Estaba... celoso?

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Pues... al principio no sabía si meter a Yue o no, Yue es su... exacto, para quienes me hallan comprendido claro sino lo sabrán el siguiente chapter yupi! Mil gracias por todas las cosas buenas de la vida gente sexy ¿ok estoy loca? Solo un poquito por favor no se asusten, jaja XD lo del mensaje de Touya se me vino a la cabeza cuando mi "queridísimo" hermano me dejo una notita de papel con una simple palabra "loca" al principio me molesté porque en serio que se esmera en fastidiarme, pero luego lo pensé y sonreí lo quiero, pero es un secretito no se lo cuenten se molestará conmigo si llega a saber que publiqué esto en internet jajaja bueno y ¿qué tal el capítulo? Ahí, lo sé más bromas de Shaoran, lo verán en el siguiente cap... tal vez... jaja y lo de la rata en el microondas solo puse lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza y como tal vez uno que otro por ahí se haya dado cuenta, bueno creo que ya todos se dieron cuenta Shaoran está confundido, jaja pobre de él, no sabe lo que le espera, yo sí, jaja y ustedes algo a la idea que puse en el resúmen, y creo que sí lo pondré, bueno estaba... ah**! **Shaoran está confundido, confundido... sí ya quedó claro. Y como que ya escribí mucho en las notas**. **Upss se me pasó. Gracias a Yiriu69, Valen Mizukoshi, Marianux, paolka, IsuaRominaAndrea, fleur delacour, tommyzombie-chan y a toda aquella persona que me lee e increíblemente leyó hasta aquí aunque cabe la probabilidad de que se haya salteado, ajá te hablo a t**i **recuerda que Elmo sabe dónde vives ¿eh? XD lo sé estoy mal, ya respondí sus reviews por PMs ¿si? Ahotita toy con tiempo, no importa no sigo gastando su valioso tiempo en esto y los veo el próximo sábado si puedo antes, ya estoy avanzando el 5 así que tal vez…ya chaito, besos se cuidan bye.**


	5. ¿Quién es Yue?

**¡Hola! Bueno esto me tomó un poco más de tiempo de lo que esperaba, pero aquí está, es que al principio tenía otras dos ideas para este capítulo se los explico abajo bueno lean :)**

* * *

-¡¿Sakura quién es él?!-gritaron a la misma vez, se quedaron observando mutuamente, suspiré y pensé que lo mejor era salir de ahí.

-Bu-bueno...-esto será difícil ¿y Li? ¿Qué tenía que ver? ¿Estaba... celoso?-Esto... creo que yo ya me voy...-y salí corriendo del lugar, ¡genial, Sakura!

* * *

Capítulo 5: ¿Quién es Yue?

**-POV ****SHAORAN****-**

¿Quién rayos se supone que era este tipo? Como Sakura salió corriendo y al parecer tanto él como yo sabíamos que era rápida decidimos no seguirla, los dos volteamos a ver el lugar por donde ella se había ido.

-¿Quién eres?-Me preguntó.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Noté que se molestó y mirándome con una sonrisa ladina me respondió:

-El novio de Sakura, claro. Y bien ¿y tú?-¿Su novio? ¡No! Sakura no pude ser novia de este sujeto.

-No me creo ninguna de las babosadas que dices tío, Sakura no puede ser tu novia.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso es la tuya?-No, Shaoran, no lo es y tú ya deberías irte antes que la cosa empeore.

-Y si lo soy ¿qué?-le dije sin hacer caso a mis pensamientos.

-Ya nos volveremos a ver, adiós.

-¡Oye!-Pero no me hizo caso y se largó, después de un rato yo hice lo mismo.

Legué a mi casa, donde por cierto no hay ni un alma más ahí solo yo, bueno me tiré a la cama y me puse a pensar sobre... sí sobre ella Sakura.

Mira Shaoran es normal que tú hagas bromas, claro una o dos veces en una sola persona es lo normal aún, pero a Sakura no quiero dejar de molestarla, ok también es normal que varias veces moleste a mis amigos y que ellos lo hagan conmigo, obvio que casi nunca pueden ya que soy su rey jaja, ok a lo serio Sakura pues... Sakura... la verdad es que no sé qué me pasa con ella.

-¡Buenos días!-Dijo una castaña que por cierto no he podido quitármela de la cabeza.

-Sakura-dije limpiando el pizarrón bueno hoy me tocaba hacer el servicio con ella así que...

-¿Shaoran?-¿Shaoran? Abrió los ojos al notar qué había dicho-Digo Li.-Me reí un poco.

-Si quieres llámame así.

-Nah, ehm lo siento.

-Sí, sí bueno.-La verdad es que creo que a mí me gustaría que me llame así.-Oye hay que limpiar ¿Qué te parece si yo me siento y te indico qué hacer?

-No seas fresco y ayúdame-me fui a mi asiento y me senté-¿te piensas quedar ahí sentado todo el rato?

-Sakura no me molestes y limpia, mira creo que esa carpeta está mal puesta, acomódala, también ese florero y creo que me faltó un poco en la pizarra, termina eso ¿sí?

-¡Cállate y ayúdame!

-Sakura otra vez necesitas calmarte, mira si a los 16 eres así no sé cómo serás de mayor, una viejita renegona eso sí sería divertido.

-¡Cállate!

-Este... Sakura ¿quién es Yue?-Pregunté de repente.

-¿Yue? Ah, sí, un imbécil; aún más que tú.

-¿Más que yo?

-Sí fíjate que eso es posible.

-Je, pero-... ¿qué relación tiene contigo?-Simplemente ¿qué le importa? Es lo que seguro pensaba

-Pues... ahora ninguna.

-¿Ahora? Él me dijo que es tu novio.

-¿Cómo...?

-¿Lo es?-

-¿Qué te importa?-Suspiró-N-no lo es Shaoran.-No sé por qué, pero sonreí cuando me llamó así y ¿por su respuesta?

Luego de un rato comenzaron a venir más personas hasta que llegó el profesor, con alguien nuevo, digo era otro alumno o alumna que se encontraba tras la puerta.

-Buenos días por favor tomen asiento, quiero presentarles a un nuevo compañero, ven pasa.

No me joda, ¿él?

-Buenos días, me llamo Yue Tsukishiro, espero que nos llevemos bien.-El muy tarado me miró.

-Bien, por favor siéntate al lado de Hiragisawa-señaló el lugar-ahí.

-Claro.-Se sentó y lo miré por un momento, pude notar que Sakura también lo miraba, ¿Qué hacía aquí? Por eso me dijo que nos volveríamos a ver ¿verdad? Imbécil.

La clase, para qué decir lo mismo de siempre, pero de igual manera atendí, bla bla bla por aquí bla bla bla por allá la misma cosa.

En una de las horas de clase nos tocó historia ja, ja, ja ahora esto se puso divertido.

-Li... Shaoran-Molesto me entregó la prueba, vi la nota y era... un... ¿7?-¡¿UN 7?! ¡Debió ser 8!-exclamé y rió un poco.

-No, le bajé 3 puntos, creo que así es más justo.

-¿Más justo? Usted dijo 2 puntos, no 3.

-Sí, pero yo decido lo que es justo y decidí bajarle 3 ahora tome asiento antes que me moleste.-No quise problemas y acepté, las cosas en mi día no iban mejorando y sinceramente ya había perdido mi cabeza.

A la hora del receso el muy tarado ese se le acercó a Sakura, lo vi con estos ojitos, es un tonto agh y ¿por qué estoy tan de mal humor?

**-POV ****SAKURA****-**

-No me toques, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Sakura, lo siento-se puso de rodillas y miró al suelo-por favor, no te pido que volvamos o que me quieras como antes, aunque eso me encantaría, pero… tal vez… espero que nos volvamos a tratar bien como antes-levantó su cabeza-solo eso, como hace unos años, por favor-¿cómo es que no puedo decir "no"? No es justo.

-Es-está bien.

-Gracias-se paró con una sonrisa ¿linda? No, Sakura esos pensamientos están prohibidos.-Ahora, si me disculpas tengo que ir a la dirección, bueno me perdí un poco más de 2 semanas de este semestre y creo querían verme, adiós.

-Adiós-me paré- ¿algo que quieras comentar Shaoran?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo...?

-No te quedes en la puerta tonto.

-Wow, al parecer no eres tan despistada.

-Ya Li no empieces-arrugó el ceño, ¿qué? Solo porque se me hallan escapado algunos "Shaoran" que no crea que tengo tanta confianza con él. Saqué una manzana y me dispuse a comerla.

-Oye ¿no me invitas?

-No-y antes que pudiera dar mi primer mordisco el ya la tenía en sus manos.

-Bueno entonces me la regalas.

-¿Qué? No, ¡dame! ¡No es tuya!-lo comencé a perseguir por el salón-oye ¡no!-dio un mordisco y di un pequeño gruñido.

-Esta rica, deberías probarla-dijo aún cuando la masticaba-¿te invito?

-¡No! Dámela que es mía-se acercó y puso la manzana en mis labios mientras él hacía lo mismo estando frente mío, me miró, lo miré, dimos un mordisco y la manzana calló al piso.-Muy bien tonto ahora ninguno la comerá.

-Ni que el piso fuera un basurero-la recogió y limpio un poco-¿ya ves? Está limpia, ahora si me permites la terminaré de comer.  
-¡Agh! Ya, come lo que quieras.-Se la terminó y me miró-¿qué?

-¿Cuánto te sacaste en la prueba de historia?

-¿Por?

-Solo curiosidad.-Suspiré me había sacado 7, solo me bajó un punto.

-7

-¿7?

-Sí, solo me bajaron un punto.

-¡¿Un punto?! Me bajaron 3.

-¡Ja, ja, ja¡ Lo sé, lo gritaste en clase.-Se molestó-¿qué pasa nene, no obtuviste lo que querías?

-¡Cállate!

-¿Ves lo molestoso que puedes llegar a ser?

-No me importa, uhmm... bueno, ¿y tu prueba?

-Acá-la saqué de mi cuaderno-¿qué quieres con ella?

-Solo curiosidad-cogió la prueba y salió del salón corriendo.

-¡Oye, espera!- lo perseguí hasta llegar al patio.

-Me sorprendes, corres aún más rápido de lo que creía.

-¡Basta! Y devuélvemela.

-¿Es una orden?

-Tal vez.

-Odio las órdenes-y otra vez huyó corriendo.

-¡Dámela! ¡Li! Agh ¡Shaoran!-Paró y la tiró a un basurero, aahh, pero de reciclaje de papeles.

-Bien Sakura ahora búscalo ahí.

-Pe-pero.

-Solo hazlo.

-¿Por qué tú no lo haces?

-Porque es tu prueba y no la mía, además a mí no me importa, creo que mejor me voy.

-¡No!- ¿No? Es que no quiero estar sola y no veo a Tomoyo por acá.-Está bien, yo la saco.-Abrí la tapa y la vi, suspiré un poco y me agache para recogerla, pero sentí que algo o mejor dicho alguien, me empujó.-¡Ahh!-Caí dentro y el basurero calló conmigo-¿Qué te pasa? Y deja ya de reír, me aburres.

-Ja, ja, ja no puedo querida-me extendió su mano-ya ven que te ayudo.

-¿No será otra de tus bromas tontas?

-¿Quieres mi ayuda o no?

-Bu-bueno.-Me levanté-Gra-gracias, supongo. ¡No! Estoy molesta contigo y ¿por qué pierdo mi tiempo aquí?

-¿Me lo preguntas a mí?

-Sí todo es tu culpa.

-Otra vez necesitas de algo llamado relajación.

-Hola Sakura.-Me volteé.

-Ahh… hola.

-¿Y ahora qué quieres?-dijo Li, me tiene harta, ahora estoy segura que estos dos no se llevarán nada bien. Sí Sakura amo tu suerte.

* * *

**Bien primeramente lo siento por la demora, es que tuve que ir al médico y después salí con mi familia y pues ya se me pasó el tiempo, perdón, pero aquí está en primer lugar tenía planeado algo muuuuyyyy distinto donde Shaoran besaba a Sakura, pero creí que eso sería mejor para después no me maten ¿ok? Ya respondí los reviews y pues… a ver… ya es obvio que es Yue de Sakura ¿no? Bueno lo que era, jaja, y ya espero que les haya gustado y bueno escribiré el siguiente lo más próximo posible pues ya saben más o menos cuándo estará el siguiente capítulo, muchas gracias a todos ustedes en serio, porfa un review no estaría nada mal jeje, no se molesten bueno bye, cuídense, besitos y creo que me voy a dormir. ;)**


	6. El trabajo ya era hora

Hola Sakura.-Me volteé.

-Ahh… hola.

-¿Y ahora qué quieres?-dijo Li, me tiene harta, ahora estoy segura que estos dos no se llevarán nada bien. Sí Sakura amo tu suerte.

* * *

Capítulo 6: El trabajo... ya era hora

**-POV ****SHAORAN****-**

No sabía que me pasaba, pero de lo único que estaba seguro es de que el tipo que tenía al frente no me caía para nada y seguía yo con mi estúpido mal genio.

-Pues ¿contigo? Nada.

-Óyeme...

-¿Se van a pelear aquí?-Nos miró a ambos-ya vengan que no falta nada para que toque el timbre.

Sakura tenía razón en eso, ya se había ido caminando, miré a Yue, sonó el timbre y seguimos a Sakura.

No pude estar atento a ninguna de las clases que faltaban y en la salida hablé con Sakura.

-Sakura hoy voy a tu casa.

-¿Qué?

-El trabajo tonta, no me digas que ya lo olvidaste ¿eh?

-¿Qu...? Ahh, oh, cierto, ¡rayos, me toca contigo!

-Gracias Sakura yo también te quiero.

-De nada Li.

-No te hagas la inocente mocosa.

-¿Qué? yo no... ¡Yu-Yue!

-¿Sí linda?

-O-oye... no mejor nada, no sé ni porque…

-No solo es la costumbre solo eso.

-Claro... uhm… ¿qué decías Li?

-Nada iré a tu casa más tarde.-No quería problemas y creo que Sakura sabía eso.

-Ok, bye.-Y ambos se fueron juntos, qué repugnante ¿por qué? Solo no me gusta la idea de que estén juntos, solo eso.

**-POV ****SAKURA-****-**

Estaba yendo a mi casa acompañada de Yue y comensamos a hablar por el camino.

-Oye Yue.

-¿Ah? Dime.

-¿Por qué volviste?

-Por ti. No quería que las cosas acabaran así.

-Pero por alguna razón te dejé ahí ese día.

-Sí, pero tú sabes mejor que nadie qué era lo que sentía en realidad.

-Sí, lo que sentías, antes, pasado, ya no ¿verdad?-bajó la mirada y no me contestó, no me digan que... espero que no.

Continuamos el camino en silencio. La verdad era que quería saber su respuesta, después de lo que paso...

**Flash back**

No lo podía creer, mi novio se estaba besando con una tipa que quién rayos sabrá quién es, mierda, y la manera de como él le respondía decía absolutamente todo, todo me tiene que pasar a mí, decidí regresar a casa ya estaba a punto de anochecer y no quería llegar tarde así que llorando corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar a ella; Touya me vio, pero no le dije nada y me encerré en mi habitación ahí ya pude llorar todo y cuanto pude hasta la mañana siguiente.

-Buenas tardes mi señorita Sakura.

-Ahh... hola.

-¿Q-qué te pasa? Linda ¿no dormiste bien?

-No es nada, te lo prometo-le sonreí.

-B-bien, ok vamos.

-Sí-me besó, pero no le correspondí, no del todo.

Así pasamos unos tres días más y me dijo sobre su viaje, ya me lo había mencionado antes y me dijo que para el sábado que viene ya se tendría que ir. Ese día hablaría con él sobre lo sucedido, no creo poder perdonarlo.  
El sábado llegó y fui al aeropuerto para despedirme de él.

-Sakura, últimamente has estado un poco distinta, ¿no me lo quieres contar?-me tomó ambas manos.

-¡Yue! Vamos ya-decía una chica, no alto, no es "una" chica es "la" chica la misma que vi la semana pasada.

-Yukari, espera un momento por favor.

-Yue-bajé mi mirada.

-D-dime

-¿Quién es ella?

-S-solo una amiga.

-No mientas, nosotros somos más que simples amigos, tu debes ser Sakura ¿verdad?

-Saku, no le hagas caso.

-Ja, ja, ja.-Reí algo fuerte. Era suficiente con lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Qué te pasa a ti?

-¿A-a qué t-te refieres?

-¿Lo vas a negar todo? Por casualidad ¿no te besabas con ella la semana pasada? Idiota, no me busques, ya me largo, terminamos.-Me fui caminando tranquilamente y él me tomó de la muñeca para que no siguiera con mi camino.

-¿Cómo fue que...?

-Basta, ya te lo dije me voy.

-¡Por favor! ¡Déjame explicarte!

-N-no.

-Oye ya deja a tu pobre noviecita, no, mejor dicho a tu ex, ahora sí podremos estar juntos.

-¡Cállate!

-Adiós.-Y por primera vez hui de algo, de nuevo corriendo y él ya no podría hacer nada su vuelo ya iba a salir y la tal Yukari no lo iba a dejar perseguirme, mejor, supongo.

Los días pasaban y ya me sentía mejor, él me llamaba, me enviaba mensajes y yo obviamente que no se los respondía ni uno solo, pero algún día se los tendría que responder ¿no?

Un día le respondí un simple "Hola" que me había enviado con otro simple "ola" y así empezamos de nuevo una conversación.

_-Sakura, yo no sé qué decirte, llevo ya un tiempo de querer hablar contigo y ahora que lo consigo no sé qué responderte, solo lo siento._

_-Ya no importa._

_- ¡Claro q sí!_

_-No, ya no. Y ya me tengo que ir ¿ok?_

_-Ok._

Sakura listo, respira, calmada, sí estoy bien. Así fueron algunos días más, pero no mucho, y ya seis meses después tuvo que volver.

**Fin Flash back **

Llegamos y Yue se retiró, entré, me bañe, cambie, comí algo y me puse a avanzar la tarea y... claro en un rato vendría ese odioso, emtonces me tendré que apurar, aunque no hay mucho que hacer.

**-POV ****SHAORAN****-**

Llegué a la casa de Sakura y tipo me abrió la puerta, cre que era su hermano, no importa.

-¿Está Sakura?

-¿Quién eres?

-Su novio claro.-¡Ja, ja, ja! Son iguales, este ya se enfadó conmigo. Me comencé a reír fuertemente.

-¡¿De qué te ries?! ¡Sakura!

-Oye tienes que tratarla mejor. ¡Sakura, linda, ya baja!-Me miró con mucho enfado lo cual fue más divertido.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa?

-Amor, ¿me dejas entrar?

-¿Qué?

-Sakura...

-¿S-sí hermano...?-Creo que con la cara que puso la asustó.

-Tonta, voy subiendo si te parece.

-¿Ah? Cl-claro.

-¿Eh?-Escuché decir a su hermano desde las escaleras y me quedé ahí un rato para saber qué tanto hablaban.

-Hermano, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?

-Dime quién es él.

-Es una persona hermano.

-Monstruo, contesta ya.- ¿Monstruo? ¿Dónde...? Ah, con que el mensaje fue de su hermano.

-Ya, solo viene a hacer un trabajo, cálmate.

-Bien, ya pasemos.

-Sakura ¿ya?-dije desde el último escalón de las escaleras, ella subió, me cogió de la mano y me "secuestró" en su habitación.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

-No, no se puede, oye ¿tienes algo de comer? Quiero... chocolate, eso estaría bien.

-Sí, tengo chocolate, pero... ¡alto! No cambies de tema.

-Sakura ¿puedes soltarme la mano ya?

-¿Ah? Sí ja, ja; lo siento. Bueno... ¿empezamos ya?

-Sí, como quieras.-Por alguna razón estaba nervioso, no importa.-Y ¿de quién se va a tratar el trabajo?

-No sé, ¿quieres de Bécquer o mejor Espronceda?

-Sakura yo no sé de qué patas me estás hablando.

-Entiendo-suspiró-ya del primero sé más.

Así pasamos como 2 horas de puro aburrimiento.

-Sakuraaa… ¿ya terminaste?

-Deberías ayudarme tonto, ya no importa ya termino.

-Bien, así mejor, pero admite que sí te ayude.

-Casi nada, no mejor dicho nada.

-Como sea, ¿quieres hacer algo?

-¿Cómo qué?-Se giró a verme.

-No sé, cualquier cosa estará bien.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Ahh…-saqué mi celular-las seis y treinta y tres. ¿Qué dices? Estoy aburrido-dije sin interés.

-No creo que mi hermano me lo permita y además ¿para qué?

-Ya te dije estoy aburrido.-Abrió los ojos.

-¡Ya sé! ¡Ven!-Me volvió a coger de la mano y me guio afuera-ya ahora despacio, despacito, cuidado-la escuché decir en casi un susurro hasta que pudimos salir de la casa-uff, qué suerte.

**-POV ****SAKURA****-**

-¿De qué?-Lo solté.

-De que mi hermano no nos viera, ya ahora sígueme quiero mostrarte algo.-Aunque no me caía muy bien, ok no me caía o no del todo en realidad, yo quería mostrarle algo muy hermoso, bueno era hermoso para mí. Llegamos al templo y me preguntó:

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es el templo Tsukimine, ven lo que quiero que veas está por acá-le sonreí, quiero ver su rostro cuando lo vea es realmente algo muy bello. Caminamos un corto rato más y llegamos a un lindo lago, miré al cielo, ahí era tan perfecto.

-¿Qué miras?-Lo miré y acababa de alzar la mirada-Wow.-Sonreí y alcé mi mirada.

-¿Verdad que es hermoso?-Le pregunté ya mirando al cielo.-A veces vengo acá, la luna por alguna razón se ve mucho más hermosa y brillante desde aquí, además el lago la refleja de una manera extraordinaria.

**-POV ****SHAORAN****-**

En realidadsí era algo hermoso, bajé mi mirada y me quedé viéndola era una imagen muy extraña, una chica parada en medio de la nada mirando el cielo de noche con el viento moviendo sus cabellos y la luz de la luna iluminándola; esa era la rara y linda imagen que reflejaba, me miró sonrió y creo que ¿me sonrojé? ¡NO! ¡IMPOSIBLE! Esto sigue siendo complicado ¡rayos! Se me acerco.

-¿Vamos ya?

-S-sí... vamos, ven te acompaño.

-Gracias.

Llegamos a su casa y se despidió dándome un beso en la mejilla que me dejó aún más desconcertado.

-Ya, nos vemos mañana, deséame suerte.

-¿Por qué? Y ¿Por qué hablamos bajito?

-Para que mi hermano no...-de golpe se abrió la puerta.

-¡Salura! ¡¿Dónde estabas?!

-¡Rayos! Bu-bueno es que yo..., veras...

-¡Pasa ya!

-S-sí.

-Tonta suerte-me dio una mirada de reproche, pero luego sonrió y susurró un leve:

-Gracias-y entró a la casa, bien este día no podría ser más extraño.

* * *

**Notitas muy bonitas y bien monas:**

**Hola, lo siento, sí perdónenme porfis, jemm bueno… ayer ya lo tenía prácticamente terminado, pero es que estuve un poco mal y es que no debí haber salido ahora estoy peor, sí fue mi culpa, soy una tonta XD ya ok ya no importa, bien pues ya está aquí, la verdad se me hizo algo complicado ¿saben a dónde me fui? A un otakufest! Me compré dos mangas el primer tomo de Kobato y el tercer tomo de xxxHolic terminó a eso de las 10:00pm pero regresé a mi casa a las 8 porque me sentía un poco mal, me compré un montón de cosas de Sakura Card Captor, pero no las cartas :( un poco de Kuroshitsuji y también de Tsubasa donde estaban Saku y Shao, ok no interesa, ya creo que de aquí siguen los celos de Shaoran, sí creo que lo pondré celoso no sé si les guste va ser así hasta que llegue a admitir que le gusta Sakura, ja y luego todo lo que hará ya me lo imagino ja, ja, hasta que… pase algo que cambiará a Sakura respecto a Shaoran ¿Qué será? Ja, ja, aún no estoy segura, pero creo como va a terminar, y ¿quieren saber lo de Yukari? Esa idea ya me la tenía desde aqlgún tiempo y ya la decidí poner bueno lo descubren en el camino, gracias por leerme y gracias a: Valen Mizukoshi, en serio linda muchas gracias ;), Miss Cerezo, gracias por decidirte a leerme XD no mentira, pero sí gracias :) y es todo un honor compartir la locura con alguien más, jaja ;), Marianux, sí muchas gracias de verdad por todos tus reviews, Valee123, me aleegra que te guste gracias por leerme, tommyzombie-chan, gracias por tus reviews también, skarlethpdd corazón, cariño ¿cómo estás? No sé si lo leeras aquí o en el otro, pero igual, Jeje más tarde o sino otro día hablamos XD ya sabes me conecto tarde jaja, pero trataré de conectarme más temprano; y bueno en general gracias a ustedes besitos mua, mua XD. Nota: aquí agradecí a los que me dejaron review en el ca se me pasó la escritura creo, jeje ya no importa adiós y hasta la próxima semana.**


	7. Confusión y alguín de celos

Capítulo 7: Confusión y alguín de celos.

**-POV ****SHAORAN****-**

Me levanté temprano, como siempre nunca he llegado tarde obvio se trata de mí, bueno ya Shaoran en lo que estaba sí cogí un pan con mantequilla, me lo metí a la boca y salí de la casa, bostecé un poco y seguí caminando al fin era el último día de clases en la semana me refiero, esta semana no me había ido muy bien que digamos en primer lugar me habían mandado a dirección y habían escrito algo para mis padres, que era mandado desde el colegio a donde estaba mi mamá claro y luego mi madre me tiene que llamar para decirme que tu comportamiento, que te envié ahí para que aprendieras a vivir solo y cambies tu actitud y que cuando vuelvas quiero que me presentes a la que será mi futura nuera, ¡ja, ja, ja! Yo ¿Casarme? No estoy tan loco como para eso, ni lo sueñes madre nunca me enamoraré. ¿Sakura habrá llegado? No lo creo ella suele tardarse y llega a clase corriendo una maratón desde su casa hasta poder llegar al salón y… ¡¿Qué hago pensando en ella?! Mierda, se me va a hacer tarde si sigo pensando estupideces. Mejor pienso en qué hacer en el fin de semana, ya no importa, mejor no pienso en nada. Llegué al salón, casi vacío he de aclarar, qué aburrido, me senté y me puse a jugar angry birds en mi celular hasta que vi que se iba llenando poco a poco el salón, decidí guardar mi celular no vaya a ser que el profesor llegue y se decida a quitármelo, miré al frente y llegó Eriol.

-Eriol.

-Hola Shaoran.-Se sentó.-¿Qué haces? Yo aún tengo algo de sueño.

-Ja, sí yo también estoy aburrido-se escuchó llegar a alguien, un alguien que no me agrada en lo más mínimo, lo mire con desagrado y él hizo lo mismo conmigo, parecía que se iba a su sitio, pero se dirigió al mío.

-¿Cómo te va Li Shaoran?

-¿Qué te importa? Salte de acá, estorbas.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Es tu típico mal genio ¿verdad? Dime una cosa-lo pensó un poco-¿qué es lo que sientes respecto a mi Sakura?

-¡¿Tú Sakura?! No me hagas reír, ella no es nada tuyo.

-¿Y tuyo sí?

-Pues... ¡para! no quiero seguir hablando contigo mejor lárgate, no querrás problemas ¿no?

-Puede ser, además Sakura no sabe que eres mucho peor de lo que aparentas ser, solo eres así con ella ¿o me equivoco?

-Veo que pudiste ser observador, pero todo se lo debo a ella por eso vine aquí otra vez.

-¿Qué es lo que hizo por ti?-Fuera lo que fuera quería saberlo ya, ¿qué fue lo que pasó entre los dos?

-¿Curiosidad? Ja, ¿quiesieras conocer más a Sakura? En realidad es muy dulce y tierna cuando está rodeada de amigos, pero conmigo ya no es así, si quieres saber lo que pasó averígualo por ti mismo.

-¿Yue?

-Buenos días Tomoyo.-Dijo y se retiró a su asiento, Daidouji hizo lo mismo, vi la hora, faltaban 2 minutos para que sonara la campana y ahí llegó ella corriendo, como siempre, aahh nunca cambiaría, Daidouji se acercó a su amiga y Sakura, ahh pues Sakura se veía feliz, sonreí involuntariamente, se giró a verme y me pescó mirándola me miró algo confundida y gire a ver otro lado un poco sonrojado, ¡no puede ser! ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué!? No lo entiendo, siempre se trata de ella, ¡rayos! Si mis sospechas son ciertas ella... pues ella... ella me... me gus...

-Buenos días, por favor todos tomen sus asientos no queremos perder valioso tiempo de mi clase.-Dijo el profesor sacándome de mis pensamientos. Bien sea lo que sea lo mejor que puedo hacer es atender la clase.

**..0.0.0.**

Ya en el receso Sakura estaba con su amiga Daidouji y con otras amigas más,yo estaba sentado en el árbol de la vez pasada mirándola y ahí fue cuando él tuvo que llegar y llamar a Sakura, ella alzó la vista y se paró para hablar con él; no, no, no, ni se le ocurra tocarle un pelo ¿quién se a creído? Bajé bruscamente del árbol, ganándome un par de miradas por parte de sus amigas, y me puse delante de él haciéndolo sobresaltar un poco, reí un bajo.

-No interrumpas. ¿De dónde saliste?

-No te importa ¿qué haces por aquí? Mejor apártate.-Le dije.

-No vas a venir a darme órdenes ¿entiendes?

-No, no entiendo, ya me oíste mejor aléjate.

-Y yo ya te respondí, no me largo y punto.-Nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro por un tiempo hasta que una vocecita nos interrumpió.

-¡Ya paren ustedes dos! ¿Se puede saber que les pasa?

-Sakura, es su culpa.-Dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-No, la de él-respondimos de igual manera. Lo volví a mirar e hizo lo mismo que yo.

-¡Ya! Alto, ¿no pueden estar tranquilos?-Sonó el timbre. Suspiró.-Gracias por hacerme perder el tiempo ¿eh?-Y se fue marchando ¡rayos! Al rato también regrese al salón, ¡maldición! ¡¿Qué me ocurre?! A ver Shaoran dilo... ella... ella me... me... me gus... ¡No! ¡No puedo! No, sí, hay una posibilidad de que ella... me... guste... ¡rayos! ¡¿Por qué?! Y ¿por qué tiene que ser ella? ¡Esto es muy confuso! Sakura ésta me las pagarás, ¡pero si ella no tiene la culpa de nada! ¡No! ¡Rayos! Al final de las clases se le volvió a acercar ese estúpido de Yue, pero esta vez Sakura misma le impidió seguir ¡ja! Me volteó a ver y yo a él, me acerqué a la puerta de salida y lo pasé ya sin verlo, me dirigí a mi casa algo cansado. No es justo estoy totalmente confundido, ahh y de nuevo ¡¿por qué?! ¡Rayos! Entré totalmente malhumorado a mi casa, ya no podía quería paz y tranquilidad, me dirigí a mi habitación, encendí la tv y me quedé viéndola un rato mientras sentía un gran aburrimiento, quisiera dejar de pensar en… en… en ella ¡maldición! Shaoran ¡reacciona! Mañana será mejor que salga con ese tonto de Eriol, para despejarme un rato.

**POV ****SAKURA**

Ya estoy cansada, ¿es que no puedo estar en paz ni un segundo? Llegué a mi casa y después de la sesión de Touya de "molestar al monstruo" subí a mi habitación, ahh estoy cansada, me eché en mi cama viendo el techo, esto sí que es divertido, mañana iré a visitar a Tomoyo, sí será mejor, así me voy a relajar un rato. Ya en la noche comí algo y me fui a dormir, mejor despejaba desde ya mis pensamientos, ¿qué haré con esos dos?

**..0.0.0.**

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con energía, preparé el desayuno y me dirigí a la mansión de mi mejor amiga, a ver cómo me saca Tomoyo de esta.

Al llegar me abalancé contra mi amiga, literalmente.

-¡TOMOYO!

-Sakura, ¿qué pasa?

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?

-¿Eh? Claro, pero ¿qué…

-¡Ay! Tomoyo, Tommy te quiero tanto, voy a llorar.

-¿Sakura? Normalmente yo soy la que actúa así, bien-se separó de mí-ya que quieres salir vamos a la plaza a un spa súper bueno, tu piel quedará hermosisisísima bellísima-comenzó a dar vueltas-sí, ya te veo ¡divina! Y con los hermosos conjuntos que te probaré…

-Eh… bueno Tommy no sé si…

-No, sí, ven vámonos ya.-Cogió mi mano y me sacó de su casa.

-Pero Tomoyo yo…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Mientras tanto Shaoran… :

-Eriol ¿por qué tuvimos que venir a la plaza?

-No te quejes, tú eres el que quería salir a ¿cómo dijiste? A sí "distraerte" ya no te quejes veamos una película, una de terror, le dije a Yamazaki que nos esperara allí.

-¿Invitaste a ese?

-Ese lo que te apeste Shaoran.

-¿Qué?

-Nada.

-Bueno ya está bien, vamos que Takashi estará esperándonos.

-Sí, ¿hay que asustarlo?

-Uhmm… jaja está bien, vamos.

**Mis notitas ahí les van:**

**Bien creo que escribiré hasta aquí XD ¿se encontrará Saku con Shaoran? ¿Y si se encuentran qué pasará? ¿Shaoran llegará al punto de querer casarse con Saku? Jaja no tengo idea XD esa gente sin inspiración pues jaja, oh y otra cosa el martes cumplo 15! J¿quién tiene mi edad? 14 o 15 j****aja estoy chibola pues ahí creciendo, jaja ¡no! No quiero crecer mi vida se complicará jaja nah así son las cosas, pero esta mami sacó tercer puesto el año pasado en mi sección eh, ja no se crean, ahora alguien dice yo saqué el primer puesto, ay sí ay sí pues jaja no mentira bueno les deseo lo mejor del mundo a ustedes gracias a Miss Cerezo, un besote amiga, mi muy querida skarlethpdd, gracias skarlethsita ¿qué diminutivo? Jaja como sea cariño salu2 yo también te quiero XD, tommyzombie-chan, muchas gracias jaja ya estoy mejor cdte, Marianux, no dejaré la historia ni muerta tal vez a veces me demoré pero no la dejo creo nah mentira no la dejo jaja muchas gracias besos.**

**Pues mayormente no se hace esto, pero yo sí lo haré, gracias a: Floor Sakura, Maka Hanato, Marianux, SL007, Valee123, Yiriu69, angelakim26, candelaa-97, galletita anonima, guardiana, july1anime, kuruto28, lucyheartfilia22, lupita1797, ogba95, paolka, skarlethpdd, Ceciali, K-enjeru, Mafeh9, Miss Cerezo, deisy1510, mariacd1 y tommyzombie-chan que me siguen y/o agregaron en favoritos, muchas gracias un gran abrazo los quiero un montón XD, ¿cúantas veces voy poniendo XD? Jaja ya no importa, otra vez escribiendo mucho por aquí igual muchas gracias todo es gracias a ustedes a las personas que me leen ya chausito bye, los quiero jaja hasta la próxima semana.**


	8. Una salida

Capítulo 8: Una salida

* * *

Fuimos al cine donde Eriol dijo que estaría Yamazaki, pero aún no lo veo.

-¿Y por qué querías salir? ¿Será que ya admitiste que te gusta Kinomoto?

-¡Cállate! No molestes.

-¿Es un sí?

-Bu-bueno yo no...

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Pobre de ti Shaoran, me estás matando de la risa.-Sí este tonto ya se estaba dando cuenta de que yo pasaba demasiado tiempo con Sakura, y hace poco me empezó amolestar.

-¡Que te calles! Ya déjame.-Sentí que alguien estaba detrás de nosotros y nos saludaba con una mano en nuestras respectivas espaldas.

-Hola ¿qué hacen?

-Takashi ¿Qué...?-Toqué mi espalda y sentí un papel, no lo puedo creer esta es una broma demasiado antigua. La cogí arrugándola para que ya no se notara y me la saqué.

-Bueno ¿vamos?

-Ehmm Eriol...

-¿Qué?-me acerqué a Yamazaki.

-¿Qué hiciste? ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Se lo decimos?

-No, Shaoran, no digas nada.

-Como dijiste que no diga nada se lo diré todo.

-¿Eh? No, espe...

-Eriol.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Esto pasa.

-¿Y eso qué?

-Fue Yamazaki. ¡Ja! Ya lo he dicho, a mí no me puedes engañar ¿eh?

-Sí, sí, si, como sea, ya vamos.

-Claro.

**..0.0.0.**

**-****SAKURA**** POV-**

-No, Tomoyo, no quiero, el mes pasado cuando me lo hiciste dolió mucho, por favor... ¿sí?

-Lo siento Saku, las mujeres debemos de sufrir estas cosas cariño.

-Pero, pero... por favor.

-Nop, listo ya está ya la pueden depilar.

-¡Noo!

**..0.0.0.**

-¿A que no dolió tanto?

-¡¿No dolió tanto?! ¡¿Que no dolió tanto?!

-Ya, ya, calma, esto es para que te relajes linda, bien ahora una exfoliación ¿ok?

-Pero esa cosa hace que me arda la cara Tomoyo.

-Ay, no exageres, solo arde un ratito y no es para tanto.

-No, Tommy, mira podemos ir a hacer otras cosas como... ehm... ¡Eso es! Podemos ir a comer.

-No, no, no, no sales de acá hasta que yo este satisfecha, entiéndeme Sakurita, vamos, por mí ¿sí?

-Pero Tommy... ahh... bueno, ojalá que no duela tanto.

-Sí, no dolerá mucho.

**..0.0.0.**

-Tomoyo, ¡sí me dolió!

-Ehm... bueno, pero...-me mostró un espejo-mírate, a que estás radiante.

-No... oye esa cosa sí que hizo algo.

-¿Ya ves? Ven, ahora unos masajes.

-Bueno eso no se oye tan mal.

**..0.0.0.**

-Ay, ahora sí-me estiraba un poco-esos masajes estuviern buenos.

-Sí, ven ahora vamos a comprarte ropa.

-Tomoyo...

-¡Vamos!

**..0.0.0.**

-¡Por fin! Esto es más relajante.

-Sí, nunca había probado estos jugos, están buenos.

-Son deliciosos Tommy, a veces vengo aquí a comprarme algunos, pero ¿era necesario usar parte de la ropa que me compraste?

-Es que estás divina con esa ropa Sakura.

-Gracias.

-Oye...

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué hay entre tú y Li?

-¿Disculpa?

-No lo sé, últimamente has pasado mucho tiempo con él y digo no se...

-¡No! ¡¿Qué dices!?-Era cierto ¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?! Un punto más en tu contra Shaoran.-¿Shaoran? No con él nada.-¡Mierda! Se me escapó su...

-¿Shaoran?-Y la muy lista de Tomoyo se dio cuenta-¿Lo llamas por su nombre?

-No, solo que se me escapó, bueno en realidad a veces, pero...

-Es un molestoso Sakura, aunque últimamente no lo he visto pendiente de eso, ¿qué pasará por su extraña cabeza? Fue desde que Yue volvió ¿verdad?

-Oye ya, no te pongas a formular hipótesis.

-Ese tonto una vez le pego un chicle en el pelo de la pobre de Rika, ¿qué tiene? Ahh... creo que es peor que su amiguito Eriol Hiraguizawa.

-Uhmm... con que hablando de Eriol ¿verdad?

-¿Qué? No... ¿sabes qué? Hablemos de otra cosa ¿ya?

-Ya, sí tienes razón.

-Bueno ya acabé mi jugo ¿nos vamos?

-Sí-me paré, mejor dicho me intenté parar.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Casi olvido que se te ocurrió ponerme tacones.-Se rió un poco.

-Ya Sakurita, te ves hermosa, vamos.

-Sí, sí-iba caminando hacia la puerta, pero justo ahí tenía que tropesar, ¡genial Sakura! si no fuera por la persona que me sujetó hubiera caído, felizmente estaba parada y esa persona también.

-Lo siento-dije alzando la mirada para ver quién era, ¡no! ¿Por qué él?

**-****SHAORAN**** POV-**

Ibamos caminando, hace como una hora que la película había acabado, de terror que no me movió ni un pelo ¿quién se asustaría con eso? Como sea, en lo que estaba caminábamos aún en la plaza, tenía algo de sed, así que decidí entrar junto con Eriol y Yamazaki a una tienda de jugos, pero antes de que pudiera entrar una chica se calló y calló encima mió, la sujeté para no caernos al suelo los dos, levantó el rostro y me dijo:

-Lo siento-¡no! Era Sakura y se veía... hermosa... ¡¿Pero qué pienso?!

-N-no... ehm...-vamos habla bien-no te preocupes...-¿Qué le pasa a mi rostro? No, este calorcito en mis mejillas, ¡¿por qué no lo puedo evitar?!

-Gracias Shaoran...-me llamó por mi nombre, bueno puede hacerlo cuantas veces quiera, esperan la sigo "abrazando" por la caída-esto... ¿puedes soltarme ya?

-A-ah s-sí-la solté-l-lo... lo siento-¡Shaoran! ¡¿Se puede saber que te pasa?! Sí, ya dije que me gusta, pero... aún así no quiero admitirlo del todo, pero ya es muy tarde...

-Gracias otra vez, ehm... bueno nos vemos en clase-me besó en la mejilla y se fue con su amiga, aún incrédulo me toqué la mejilla ¿qué es lo que acaba de pasar?

-¡Por Dios! ¡¿Shaoran qué fue eso?!-gritó Eriol-¿Te gusta Kinomoto?

-¿Pe-pero qué dices Eriol?

-Yo creo que sí.-Dijo Yamazaki.

-Cállense, ya me voy.

-No, hermano... por favor no te pongas así por tu chica.

-No es mi chica Eriol, ¿qué? ¿Quieres que hable de Tomoyo?

-Cállate-escuchamos una risa.

-Los dos son tan divertidos-siguió riendo.

-¡Silencio Chiharu!-Le gritamos los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Retiren lo dicho.

-Ni de coña, vámonos ya-le dije caminando, a lo que los otros dos empezaron a seguirme.

**-****SAKURA**** POV-**

-Con que... nada con Li ¿verdad?

-Tomoyo-alcé mi dedo índice y lo puse spbre mis labios-shh... ¿ya?

-Ja, ja, ja, Sakura... no te pongas así.

-¿Por qué no?

-Me gusta ver tu linda sonrisa-sonreí un poco-exacto así.

-Gracias Tommy.

-Pero... ¿y ese beso?

-Pues... yo... ya nada, te dije que no quiero hablar, ahh bueno creo que ya me voy a mi casa.

-No, entonces ¿para qué viniste a la mía? ¿Y si te quedas a dormir?

-Pero... no he traido ropa.

-Creo que... esto y... esto será suficiente-dijo con unas bolsas que había comprado para mí.-Además te compré un lindo pijama.

-Ya bienen entoces déjame llamar a Touya para avisarle.

-Ok.

Fui a llamar a mi hermano dije:

_-¿Alo?_

_-¿Sí?-_Me respondió

_-Hermano soy yo._

_-¿Qué se te ofrece monstruo?_

_-¡Qué no me digas así!_

_-Ya, habla chillona._

_-¡Yo no chillo!_

_-Sakura..._

_-¡Ah! Sí, esto... ¿puedo dormir fuera de casa hoy?_

_-¿Qué? ¿Dónde vas a dormir? Niña ni se te ocurra ir con un chico y..._

_-Claro Touya voy a la casa de un amigo a revolcarme con él teniendo se__xo salvaje ¡obvio que no! ¡¿En qué piensas!? Mete tu mente cochina a otro lado, me quedo en casa de Tomoyo hermano y solo llamaba para avisar no necesito tu permiso._

_-Ya como quieras monstruo chau._

_-Chau... ¡y no me llames así!_-colgué el teléfono, tonto Touya.

-¿Qué te dijo?-Me preguntó Tomoyo

-¡Que sí!-Le respondí alegre.

**.-.-.-.-.**

* * *

-¿Verdad o reto?

-Verdad.

-Bien... ehm... ¿cómo hiciste para estar con Yue?

-¡No hables de él!

-Tú dijiste verdad Saku, siempre lo quice saber.

-Ahh... bueno...

**Flash Back**

-O-oye...

-Dime...

-Te noto raro Yue... ¿te pasó algo?

-¿Cómo sabes que me pasó algo?

-Pues... no lo sé, creo... creo que estás actuando diferente.

-Uhm...-me senté a su lado, en un árbol de la preparatoria. Me miro de reojo y yo le sonreí, antes era mucho más tierna de lo que soy ahora, tal vez fue culpa suya...

-Si quieres puedes contármelo, so-solo si quieres.

-No lo entenderías-él también era diferente antes, era más frió y reservado.

-¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor...

-Mi madre... ella ya no está.

-¿Mu-murió?-Miró al otro lado, para no tener que verme y afirmó con la cabeza.

-Mi madre también está muerta ¿sabes?-Me volteó a ver.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-S-sí, pero no es lo mismo, ella murió cuando yo tenía 3, no la tuve mucho conmigo, pero sé que me quiso un montón y... ayá arriba-señalé el cielo-ella sigue viva, lo sé, lo siento...-me abrazó.

-Gracias, Sakura... muchas gracias de verdad-creo que en ese momento estaba llorando, pero lo deje, lo dejé desahogarse.

**Fin Flash Back**

-Así, créo que así empezó la cosa, yo andaba cáda vez más con él hasta que se me declaró y... el resto ya es historia.

-Creo que ahora entiendo mejor. Pero bueno ya, ahora tú pregúntame, elijo verdad.

-¿Tienes galletas?

-Sí, pero...

-¡Bien! Comamos galletas.

-Ok...

* * *

**Mis notas:**

**OLA mis amores, cómo han estado? No sé xq pero hoy creo que estoy de buen ánimo, qué les pareció el capi? Pronto sabrán más aceca de Yue, ya sé exactamente cuál es su historia, quieren celos? Tal vez haga un Capítulo de puros celos, jaja Shaoran celoso! Lo amo, bien esta vez no escribiré tanto aquí, vieron cómo se puso Shaoran cuando tuvo a Saku entre sus brazos? Ow, pero hay q prepararse para lo que viene..., jaja bueno como dije no escribiré mucho aquí, muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me inspiran XD bueno gracias a tommyzombie-chan, skarlethpdd, Miss Cerezo y Marianuxy también gracias a pucca. chokolatito (por alguna razón solo si lo separo sale) gracias por seguirme, bien muchísimas gracias de nuevo a todas las personas en general que me leen, díganme qué es lo que desean para esta historia y cómo está quedando porfis, creo que bien, pero siempre son buenos sus comentarios jaja, ya nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, chau ;) **


	9. Pelea y Celos 1º Parte

**Ok en primer lugar lo siento, lo siento, perdón XD por la demora, pero ya escribí el capítulo 10 perdón, lean este cap porfa y al final les cuento que me pasó :p**

Capítulo 9: Pelea y celos 1º Parte

Ayer en la noche me puse a arreglar un cajón de mi habitación, no pude creer lo que encontré, mi collar, lo último que me dio mi madre, tenía un dije en el cual habían dos fotos una de ella y otra de mí de pequeña, la amo tanto, no pude evitar pasar por mi mente algunos pocos recuerdos que tengo de ella cuando me di cuenta tenía algunas lágrimas por mi mejilla, pero estaba feliz de haberla recordado un momento y de tener algo que ya daba por perdido, lo abracé por un instante y me lo puse, ya no me lo quitaría, volví a sujetarlo con mi mano.

Sentí la luz de la mañana en mi rostro y me levanté de golpe, miré la hora ¡oh Dios las 7:15 am! ¡Es tarde! Me alisté lo más rápido que pude, por suerte me ducho en las noches porque si no nunca podría llegar a tiempo, bajé corriendo a la cocina, me serví una taza de leche, me la tome lomás rápido que pude, me lavé y salí de mi casa.

-¡Ah! Buenos días Tomoyo.

-Sakura, estás agitada cálmate.

-Es que casi llego tarde.

-No te preocupes, mira llegas a 3 minutos, lo hiciste.

**SHAORAN**** POV**

La vi llegar hace poco, Daidouji se le acercó y comenzó a hablar con ella, el tarado ese de Yue también fue hasta ella ¡no! ¡¿Qué hace?! ¿Có-cómo se atreve a darle un beso en la bella mejilla a mi Sakura? Gruñí un poco y no pude evitar acercarme a ellos.

-Sakura…

-¿S-sí?-Miré a Yue.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo que quieras comentar?-Me preguntó, le iba a responder, pero el profesor llegó, Shaoran aguántate y cálmate ¿ok?

Sonó la campana del recreo sigo confundido ¿por qué me tengo que fijar justamente en ella? Bien, gracias Sakura, ahh… ¿qué se supone que haga ahora? Y Yue, no entiendo realmente qué vino a hacer acá, a él le gusta Sakura y pensar que a ella también… no sé me molesta ¿qué me pasa? Ni tengo ánimos para hacer alguna clase buena.

-¿Shaoran?

-Sakura…

-Oye no soy Sakura, soy Eriol.

-¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Q-qué pasa?!

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Oigan ¿vamos? Ya todos salieron.-¿Todos? Yue se fue con Sakura ¿verdad? Abrí mis ojos y salí corriendo por la puerta.

-¡Hey! ¡Shaoran!

¿Dónde se metieron? ¿Dónde…? Ahí… ¿No están… no sé… muy cerca? Hice mi mano un puño, la abrazó ¿qué…?

**SAKURA**** POV**

**Flash Back**

-Yue

-¿Madre?

-He… pues… he quedado con la madre de Yukari… cómo decirlo… tendrás que casarte con ella hijo.

-¿Qué?

-Ay mi amor ¿ella no te gustaba?

-Sí, pero… no sé… no creo que…

-¡Basta Yue! Mejor anda y visítala a su casa.

-Claro...

**..0.0.0.**

-Hola Yukari.

-Hola Yue-lo saludó con un beso.

-¿Ya te lo dijeron?+

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo de que nos casemos.

-¡Ah! Eso, sí ¿no es genial?

-Por supuesto…-dijo con ironía

-Oye ¿me disculpas?

-¿Eh?

-Vienes justo cuando salgo, voy a ver a mi novio ¿SÍ?

-Oh… sí

-Bueno te veo luego.

-Adiós.

-Chau.

-Ah… soy un tonto.

**Fin Flash Back**

Después de eso Yue insistió con su madre, al final el compromiso quedó disuelto, viajó de Kioto a Tomoeda, por pedido de su padre, aún estoy algo confusa en eso, creo que sus padres se separaron y su padre en ese momento estaba organizando una empresa aquí y bueno como sea, me conoció, estuvimos, la tal Yukari apareció, se tuvo que ir, al parecer él sentía algo por ella, fui una ilusa, agh ya no importa.

-Sakura… me tendré que ir, solo vine de paso, no me queda mucho tiempo, yo… yo vine por ti.

-Creo que aún te quiero.

-No creo que sea lo mejor… no fue buena idea…-me abrazó

-¿Por qué?

-Yo…-me miró a los ojos y puso su mano en mi rostro, mejor que la quite de ahí, ¡no! Miró mis labios ¡¿qué intenta hacer?! No… sentí una mano y que alguien me jalaba, alcé mi vista.

-Sh-Shaoran…

-¿Y ahora qué quieres?-Preguntó Yue

**SHAORAN**** POV**

Simplemente no soporté más, igual no hice nada malo Sakura no siente nada por él, pero… la verdad es que no quería que pasase lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

-Nada que te importe-espeté, Sakura me miró, me sonrojé ¡debo evitar eso!

-¡Hey! ¡Aquí!

-¿Eh?

-¡Suéltala!

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo lo digo.

-No quiero.

-¡Silencio! ¡Por favor!

-¡No! Sakura yo…-empecé a decir-¡no puedo permitir que estés con él! Es que yo…-sentí un golpe en mi hombro y retrocedí un poco.-¡Ah!

-Deberías de estar más atento.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!

Se escuchó la campana sonar.

-Ay que dejarlo para después ¿entendido?-Le pregunté.

-Perfectamente-respondió.

**SAKURA**** POV**

¿Qué significa eso? ¿Se van a pelear en la salida? ¡No! Debo hacer algo, me dirigí al salón, pero ya en la clase no me pude concentrar, ¿qué tiene Li? Ese tonto de Shaoran ¿qué le pasa? En Yue creo que lo comprendo aunque sea algo… ahh…

**..0.0.0.**

-¿Celos?

-Sí exactamente Saku, yo pienso que es eso.

-No lo creo Tommy.

-Yo sí, ya no te ha molestado ¿verdad?

-Pues… creo que no, pero tampoco digamos que su comportamiento es el de un santo y actúa de una forma… no sé ¿rara?

-Sí… eso lo tienes que descubrir tú misma,… Sakura…

-¿Sí?

-¿Este collar?

-Me lo dio mi madre.

-¿Ah?

-Hace tiempo, lo encontré hace poco.

-Oye ¿no dijiste que iban a pelear después de clase?

-¡Cierto! Me voy.

-No, ven te acompaño.

-¿Estás segura Tomoyo?

-Sí, vamos.

-Gracias.

No pasaron ni 5 minutos antes de encontrarlos, pero la pelea había empezado, Yue le gritaba algo a Shaoran…

-¡¿Por qué peleas?! ¡Dime!

-…

-¡Dime!-Lo agarró de la camisa.

-¡Porque tal vez ella me gusta!¿Qué?

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Los dos voltearon a verme, no entendía nada

**Notas de la autora (pss yoo .-. ):**

**Bueno quise dejarlo ahí porque me gustó ese final, que les carcoma la duda de qué pasará jajajajaja ok no, ya ahora les digo porque no actualicé, bueno… la verdad es que en mi país seguimos de vacaciones jajaja ok, pero empezamos el 4 de marzo :( como sea ya se acerca y tenía que comprar libros, cuadernos, mochila y más bla bla bla, como sabrán y ¿saben que me paso luego?- Un mega sarcasmo… me quitaron el internet! Eso… eso… eso no se hace *snif, snif* bien ya no importa gracias a Katt. geez (perdon la anterior vez q lo puse no salió)****, Princesa Solitaria, y las que me dejan reviews ****biblioprincesa oscura, Valen Mizukoshi y Miss Cerezo ;) muchísimas gracias las amo, y bueno como no soy tan mala les dejaré un avance de lo que se viene:**

-Sakura…-Yue cogió mis dos manos y se acercó más a mí, lo miré y Shaoran lo tiró al piso.

-¡Li!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Es su culpa!

-¡No me grites!-Yue se paró y le hizo lo mismo.

-¡Hey!-Shaoran lo jaló desde el piso haciendo que vuelva a caer, le dio un golpe en la nariz.

-¡Au!-Ambos se pararon, Shaoran estaba por devolverle el golpe cuando yo intervine entre los dos.

-¡Basta!

-Suéltame tarado-dijo Shaoran.

-¡No! ¡Primero tú suéltame!

…

-Eh… sí creo

-Sakura…

-¡Lárgate Li! ¡Lárguense los dos ya!

-Pero yo…-se acercó

…

-Lárgate Li, ¡te odio!-solo me salieron aquellas palabras, tal vez me excedí, pero… ….

**Listo suficiente jajaja, espero que les haya gustado y que el siguiente también, perdón por hacerlo algo corto, ya me voy y los dejo hasta la próxima bye, creo no tarder mucho y lo espero bueno adiós. :D**


	10. Pelea y Celos 2º Parte

Capítulo 10: Pelea y Celos 2º Parte

-Sakura…-comenzó a decir Shaoran

-No…

-¿Eh?

-Ahórrense la palabrería, no debí haber venido, yo… me voy.

-¡No!-Shaoran me tomó del brazo, pero me solté de su agarre.

-Saku…-me dijo Tomoyo.

-Vámonos Tommy-asintió con la cabeza, cogí su mano y nos fuimos del lugar. Todo el camino me puse a pensar ¿Qué yo le gustaba a Shaoran? ¡Ja! Qué manera de expresarlo…, pero me sentí algo rara cuando me lo dijo, no, no es nada, aunque no se me quitaba de encima, puede ser que… ¡no! Solo… solo… solo debe de estar jugando o… no sé ¿qué otra explicación habría? Porque no creo que… ya Sakura, no le des más vueltas al asunto. De un momento a otro ya estábamos paradas en la puerta de mi casa.

-Tommy… no entiendo nada.

-Saku… creo que en un tiempo lo entenderás… etto… creo… que… debo irme ¿estarás bien sin mí?

´-¿Eh? ¿Por qué te vas?

-Lo siento yo…

-Está bien, no me tienes que explicar nada ¿amigas por siempre?

-Hermanas amor, adiós te veo luego.

-Adiós.

Tomoyo se fue sigo confundida, suspiré fuertemente, entré a mi casa y estaba mi hermano.

-Hola mo… ¿estás bien Sakura?

-¿Qué? Sí, sí estoy bien solo estaba pensando.

-¿De cunado aquí los monstruos se paran a pensar?

-Touya!

-Ya, bueno prepararé algo de comer.

-Sí.

Escuché algunos gritos de afuera, luego golpes muy fuertes en la puerta.

-¿Qué…

-T-Touya yo abro.

-No, mejor…

-¡No! Yo abriré.

-Bu-bueno.

Caminé un poco despacio hasta llegar a la puerta, cogí la manilla, creo saber quiénes son, abrí, sí eran ellos.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-Por lo visto habían seguido con su peleíta, por el estado en qué estaban.

-¡Sakura!-dijeron ambos.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Quiero hablar contigo.

-Queremos-enfatizó Yue, Shaoran lo miró con molestia.

-No, creo que lo mejor será que se vayan.

-¡No! Sakura…-Shaoran me tomó de la mano, pero Yue se la soltó, de nuevo lo miró enojado.

-Bueno…-dije.

-Sakura…-Yue cogió mis dos manos y se acercó más a mí, lo miré y Shaoran lo tiró al piso.

-¡Li!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Es su culpa!

-¡No me grites!-Yue se paró y le hizo lo mismo.

-¡Hey!-Shaoran lo jaló desde el piso haciendo que vuelva a caer, le dio un golpe en la nariz.

-¡Au!-Ambos se pararon, Shaoran estaba por devolverle el golpe cuando yo intervine entre los dos.

-¡Basta!

-Suéltame tarado-dijo Shaoran.

-¡No! ¡Primero tú suéltame!

-¡Alto los dos!

-¡Hermano!

-¡Te odio Yue!-Gritó Shaoran a punto de darle un golpe.

-¡Basta!-Se interpuso Touya, en su intento cayó al piso al suelo-me arrodillé.

-Hermano-sentí que algo se me cayó del cuello, pero no le di importancia-¿estás bien?

-Eh… sí creo

-Sakura…

-¡Lárgate Li! ¡Lárguense los dos ya!

-Pero yo…-se acercó y sentí que pisó algo ¡no!

-¿Q-qué…?-Fui por mi collar.

-Lárgate Li, ¡te odio!-solo me salieron aquellas palabras, tal vez me excedí, pero… uhm… tiré mi collar ya no me importaba, lloré un poco y volví donde mi hermano que estaba sentado en el piso con una mano en su cabeza.

-Lo siento Sakura yo… ehm… adiós-se fue, Yue se acercó hasta donde yo estaba.

-¿Estás bien Saku?

-S-sí, por favor creo que lo mejor es que te vayas.

-Sí, lo siento también-sentí la puerta cerrarse, mi hermano y yo nos paramos, busqué con la vista mi collar, pero ya no estaba ahí.

-¿Estás bien?-Le pregunté.

-Creo que yo también debería preguntarte eso, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

-No sé, ¿podríamos no hablar de eso por favor?

-Bueno…

-Voy a mi habitación.

-¿Quieres comer algo?

-No, gracias-subí y me tumbé a la cama, ahhh… ¿qué les pasa? No entiendo y ¿qué me pasa a mí?

No dormí bien aquella noche, cada 3 horas me despertaba, terminé levantándome a eso de las 6:30 de la mañana y ya no me pude volver a dormir, me cambié tranquilamente, bajé a las 6:50 no tenía ganas de comer nada así que salí así, llegué a eso de las 7:07am más o menos, no había ni un alma, prácticamente, me senté en mi lugar, apoyé mi rosto en mis brazos cruzados sobre la carpeta y decidí dormir un rato, estaba cansada.

-¿Sakura?

-¿Eh?-Me sobé un poco los ojos-Tommy.

-¿Qué te pasa cariño? ¿Algo que me quieras contar?

-La verdad sí, pero te lo cuento más tarde Tommy, te lo prometo-alcé mi meñique y ella me dio el suyo.

-Está bien, pero no quiero verte mal ¿eh?

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé, por eso te quiero-giré mi rostro y miré hacia la ventana, lo más probable era que Shaoran Li ya estuviera detrás de mí, pero no voltearía verlo, no haré nada.

**-SHAORAN POV-**

Llegué a clases, vi a Sakura dormida, se veía ¿tierna?, pero creo que ella dijo que me odia ¿no? ¿Debo de hacer algo? No tengo ninguna clase de ánimo en estos momentos, ¿qué hago? ¿Me declaro? Porque después de lo que pasó no hay duda de que siento algo por ella ¡maldición! ¿Qué se supone que haga? Ya no tengo dudas, ya no tengo dudas de que Sakura Kinomoto me gusta ah… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué? Soy un completo idiota. Sí, genial Shaoran, el gran Shaoran Li admite que está… está… que está enamorado ¡rayos! Me senté en m lugar y me quedé perdido en mis pensamientos por un momento hasta que Yue llegó, grrr… nunca le dejaría el paso libre hacia mi Sakura, ¿ahora es tuya? Estás muy mal Li, calma Shaoran, calma… Eriol y Yamazaki llegaron al rato, estaban entre broma y broma, creo que escuché que le decía a alguien que ante los osos polares vivían en lugares cálidos ¿será cierto? No importa, no tengo ganas ahora.

-Estás muy raro Shaoran.

-Pienso lo mismo que Eriol ¿qué te pasa?

-Supongo que nada, solo siéntense y no me hagan caso por un rato.

-Co-como sigas creo-dijo Eriol.

Tomoyo Daidouji llegó y despertó a Sakura.

-¿Sakura?

-¿Eh?-Sobó un poco sus ojos-Tommy.-Dijo.

-¿Qué te pasa cariño? ¿Algo que me quieras contar?

-La verdad sí, pero te lo cuento más tarde Tommy, te lo prometo-entrelazaron sus meñiques.

-Está bien, pero no quiero verte mal ¿eh?

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé, por eso te quiero-Daidouji se sentó, me miró y moviendo los labios me dijo "Estás muerto" me señalé a mí mismo y ella asintió. ¿Y ahora qué? Las mujeres están locas.

Las clases pasaron el timbre de recreo sonó, pero antes que pudiera salir una mano tomó mi brazo.

-Estás muerto.

-¿Eh?-Volteé a ver a aquella persona.

-¿Qué te pasa Li?

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿De qué hablo?

-Ajá.

-¡¿De qué hablo?!

-¡Sí!

-¿Y todavía me lo preguntas?¿Qué te pasa con Sakura?

-Yo…

-¿Dijiste la verdad ayer?

-¿Eh?

-De que si es verdad que Sakura te gusta.

-Pues…

-Contesta rápido.

Sí, sí es verdad.

-Lo sabía.

-¿Eh?

-¡Basta con tus "¿Eh?"!

-¡Ya! ¡Cálmate!

-¡No puedo!

-¿Qué quieres?

-Bueno, la cosa es que te creo y al parecer venía a sacarte la mugre, pero para tu suerte estoy de tu lado.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sobre Yue, me caes mejor que él, está con ella ahora…

-¿Qué?

-¡Déjame terminar!

-¡Ya!

-Ok Yue me dijo que falta poco para que se vaya, ya se lo había dicho a Sakura, pero le está diciendo que se va el fin de semana así que creo que la está presionando por que toqué una decisión, ve e impídelo.

-¿Ah?-Señaló la puerta y me gritó:

-¡Ahora Li! ¡No lo repetiré!-Qué gritona.

-¡Ok!-¡Por Dios! ¡Qué mujer! Alto, ¡Sakura! Corrí rápido y felizmente la encontré ¡no! Era cierto, otra vez estaba con él. ¡Mierda! Estoy cansado de verlos juntos, no lo puedo soportar ¡rayos! Me acerqué a ellos y los separé.

-¿Qué...? Tú...

-Sí, yo.

-¡Por favor! ¡Paren ya! ¡Estoy hasta el tope con ustedes dos! ¡No, Yue ya te dije que no! ¡¿Y tú qué?!

-Bueno...

-¡No sé hagan lo que quieran! ¡Adiós!-¡¿Por qué todo me tiene que salir mal?! Sakura se fue ¡rayos! Miré al imbécil de Yue. Antes que se fuera la sujeté del brazo-¡¿Y ahora qué quieres?!

-¡No sé! Quisiera saber qué te pasa.

-Pues, pasa que ustedes dos paran en pelea y pelea ¡¿Por qué?!

-Ya te dije que me gustas.

-¡No te creo!

-¡Digo la verdad!

-¡Suéltame!-se zafó de nuevo y se fue corriendo ¡rayos!

-Así que...-se acercó Yue tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos-lo volviste a decir-sacó sus manos y puso su derecha sobre su izquierda en forma de puño.

-Creo que eso no es lo mejor ahora.

-¿Quién te preguntó qué es lo que quieres?

-Oye ya párala ¿ok? ¿No te preocupa Sakura?

-Claro que sí... está bien, pero no te librarás de igual manera-ay sí como si eso me asustara. No dije nada, la campana sonó, di la vuelta y empecé a caminar. Aún no sé qué haré.

* * *

**Holaaa: jaja ¿quieren saber qué hara? ¿quiereennnn? Pues no se los diré muajajajaja ok .-. bien etto... como tan? se supone que yo debería hacer mi tarea en este momento, siii, q mal q mal, como sea gracias a Aoi Kokoa y feruzii y a: alejandra li kinomoto, ja oye te diste cuenta cuanto hablamos? blll, Miss Cerezo, ya ok tus celos que querías jaja loca (yo no me quedo atras eh? hace unos días estaba hablando con mi basura, **

**yo: Basura escúchame, ya no me sirves-la miró fijamente-sí esto es entre tú y yo.**

**Sí lo sé eso no es normal encima un señor pasa por detrás y yo: la gente debe pensar que estoy loca, ahh.. XD), a patty18medina y a Misaos, muchísimas gracias comenzaré el siguiente capítulo, creo que ya tengo un plan para hacerlo síí, y todavía no lo empiezo, pero tengo algo en mi mente uhm... listo nos vemos al final de esta semana? uhm... lo intentaré, listo hasta la proximaaa mua, bye :)**


	11. Amor accidentado

Capítulo 11: Amor accidentado

**SHAORAN POV**

***Hora de salida***

-Sakura tengo que hablar contigo.

-Sha… digo Li no, ahora no y preferiría que me llames por mi apellido por favor.

-No creo poder hacerlo.

-¡Bien! Como sea, me voy.

-¡No!-La cogí de la cintura y la apegué a mí.

-¡¿Q-q…?!

-En serio Sakura- desvió la mirada-yo ya te lo dije tú… tú me gustas.

-¡No es cierto!

-¿Y si te digo que te amo?

-¡No! ¡Mentirías aún más!

-Te amo…-sentí su delicada mano golpear contra mi mejilla.

-¡A-adiós!

**SAKURA POV**

Miente, miente, miente ¿verdad que sí? No, tú quieres creértelo. ¡No! Yo tengo la razón, ¡no! ¿Por qué me importa tanto? No debería de importarme.

-Tú piensas igual que yo ¿verdad Kero?-Bueno por lo menos mi peluche me escucha.-Ahh…

Sentí golpes provenientes de mi ventana ¿qué…? Fui a revisar.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?!

-Shh-me tapó la boca.

-¿Te subiste…-miré hacia abajo-por el árbol? ¡Vete ahora!

-¡No! Saku escúchame.

-¡No! Largo, ya tuve suficiente contigo.

-Yoo… yo vine a decirte que te amo.- ¡¿Qué?! Ya dije que es imposible.

-¡No juegues conmigo tarado! Ya te dije que te odio-¿por qué lo digo? No quiero, no sé qué me pasa.

-**Sakura** no miento** te amo.**

**-Ya te dije que te odio Li.**

**-¡Basta ya! Sé que fui un imbécil en verdad lo siento.**

**-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Perdonarte?**

**-¿Podrías? Por favor Sakura.**

**-Kinomoto, Li, es Kinomoto para ti.**

**-No puedo llamarte así por favor escúchame.**

-No importa, ya largo.

-Shh… me estoy declarando Sakura.

-¿Sakura?-Escuche tras la puerta, no, mi hermano.

-Tienes que irte ya.

-No, espera, cerré la cortina.

-Escuché algo Sakura.

-¿Qué? No, no es nada, te equivocas, fue… la tele-la señalé.

-Está apagada Sakura.

-Eh… pu-pues…

-Supongo que los monstruos hacen ese tipo de bulla, te lo dejaré pasar.

-S-sí…-salió y cerró la puerta, di un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Y entonces?

-¡Ahh! Me vas a matar de un susto, tonto, ahora sí ya te puedes ir.

-Pero…

-Por favor.

-Bien, pero no me rendiré.

-Ahh…

***Siguiente día hora de salida***

-¿Y entonces?

-¿Otra vez?

-Sí, te lo dije ayer.

-¡No! Ya no me importa y después de lo que hablé con Yue…

-¿Estuviste con él?

-¡¿Qué te importa?!

**Flash back**

**(Anteayer)**

**-**¡Qué no! Lo siento no, creo que deberías hablar con… tú ya sabes quién.

-Pero no es lo mismo Sakura.

-Claro que no, es diferente, tú sientes otra cosa por ella y por mí.

-Bueno, espero que me perdones-sigue esperando.

-Ok, ya te tienes que ir ¿verdad?

-¡Ah! Sí, ¿hasta luego?

-Uhm… a-adiós.

-Entiendo.

-¿Eh?

-Adiós.

**Fin Flash back**

-Me importa mucho.

-¡Bien! Ya se fue, como podrás notar.

-¿Ah? Oh es cierto.

-Y ahora si me disculpas…

-¡No!

-Ya en serio debo irme.

-No quiero dejarte, mira para mí esto también es confuso.

-¡Ahora no!

Ese tipo me tiene mucho más que harta, primero no me habla, luego de la nada empieza a molestarme hasta que ya no lo soporto, de ahí es un tonto celoso con Yue que ya no volverá, bueno y ahora dice que está enamorado de mí y me ama ¡ja! ¡Por favor! ¿Qué tiene este tipejo? ¿Y otra vez por qué me hace sentir… no sé?

Iba caminando por las calles de Tomoeda acababa de salir de lo que pasó con Shaoran sigo pensando en todo eso, miré ambos lados, luz roja para los autos aunque según el semáforo faltaban unos pocos segundos crucé, pero antes que pudiera terminar de cruzar sin que el semáforo cambiara un auto apareció a toda velocidad y no pude esquivarlo, al siguiente segundo estaba al otro lado de la pista como si ya hubiera cruzado. El carro estaba detenido, la policía se acercaba y yo estaba sentada en el piso viendo a quien me rescató, no lo podía creer estaba paralizada, Shaoran Li ensangrentado por mi culpa. ¿Qué…? ¡No! Yo no quería esto ¿qué hago? ¿Qué hago?  
Más o menos después de una hora una ambulancia llegó, rogué y rogué por que me dejaran entrar hasta que por fin lo logré. Ya en el hospital lo atendieron estaba sumamente preocupada por él, sí por él, me senté afuera a esperarlo, el tiempo pasaba y pasaba, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuánto había pasado y en eso recibí una llamada.

_-¡Monstruo ¿se puede saber dónde estás?!  
-To-touy-touya...-_hablaba con dificultad._  
-¿Qu-qué te pasa? ¡Por Dios Sakura! Dime dónde te has metido.  
-Est-estoy en… en el hospital.  
-¡¿Hospital?! ¿Qué haces allí?  
-Casi... casi tuve un accidente.  
-¿A qué te refieres con "casi"?  
-Li, digo Shaoran me salvó. Él está aquí.  
-No te muevas iré para allá._-Y colgó, solo atiné a llorar, ¿por qué? Siempre es mi estúpida culpa.

No mucho después de la llamada un doctor me habló.

-Esto es algo complicado señorita.

-¿Eh? ¿Q-qué es lo que tiene?

-Traumatismo craneoencefálico.

-¿Qué?

-Un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza, digámoslo así.

-¿Y eso…?

-Lo más probable es la amnesia, sí eso de echo que tiene y además de una leve fractura en uno de sus brazos, tendrá que quedarse acá por unas semanas.

-¿De verdad? ¿Es muy malo lo que le ocurrió?

-Pudo haber muerto.

Luego de eso me dejaron verlo así que entré y lo vi ahí echado, me dijeron que tuvo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y que probablemente no recordaba algunas cosas, pero que con suerte sería pasajero, me acerqué lo más que pude a él, me agaché para estar a su altura, me miró y me dijo:

-Qué hermosos ojos tienes, pero ¿qué es eso? No llores-pasó su mano por mi mejilla y suspirando sonrió, haciendo que yo hiciera lo mismo-eres tú, Sakura, te amo.

**Ok, ok, no me odien por dejarlo ahí ok? Jeje mi Shao habrá un gran cambio hacia él no, creo que ya lo hubo… uhm… perdónenme por escribir menos es que lo creí un buen final jaja porque ya tengo unas casi 600 palabras más en realidad, pero no lo pondré :p jaja muchas gracias a Miss Cerezo, como siempre mi loca favorita jaja esta no te la esperabas muajajaja, Marianux y Misaos, muchísimas gracias a las tres besos, espero les haya gustado a ver si me dan alguna idea de cómo seguirlo porque de aquí lo tengo algo confuso, solo tengo una leve idea, esto de acá lo tenía escrito hace un tiempo, bueno la parte del accidente y lo del summary que como habrán notado ya lo puse jaja lo había planeado en esa situación desde que escribí el primer capítulo no sé decidí lanzar cómo decirlo? La bomba con las dos partes que ya había escrito en este capi no me culpen jeje y qué raro el título q le puse a este capítulo no? Y otra cosa ya no falta mucho para q termine… creo uhmm bueno espero actualizar finalizando la siguiente semana nos vemos hasta entonces bye. :D**


	12. Es mi culpa

Capítulo 12: Es mi culpa.

Me quedé paralizada ,nuevamente, por lo que acababa de decir se oía tan sincero, no podía dudar de él en este instante, se fue acercando a mí y vi que intentaba besarme, no podía hacer nada pero...

-Sakura.

-¡Ah! Hermano.

-Oh, ¿él es tu hermano?

-¿N-no te acuerdas?

-¿De qué?

-No, nada olvídalo-le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa-espérame, voy a ir a hablar con él ¿sí?

-Sí, no te preocupes Saku.-Ay, se veía tan distinto, lo cual me hacía sentir tan sucia y mala, pero ya no importaba, con una última sonrisa salí del lugar.

-¿Qué tiene el mocoso?

-N-no estoy segura-dije con la mirada en el suelo

-Sakura...

-No te preocupes todo estará bien.

-Sakura, no estás bien.

-Ya se me pasará.-Me abrazó y volví a llorar un poco.

Comimos algo y le dije a Touya que me quedaría, al principio se negó, pero a duras penas logré convencerlo.

-¿Cómo estás?-Le pregunté arrodillada nuevamente.

-Feliz de que estés conmigo.

-Lo siento-bajé mi mirada.

-¿Por qué?

-Est-esto es mi culpa.

-No.

-¿Sabes lo que pasó?

-Más o menos creo, aún todo está algo confuso, pero estoy seguro que lo hice conscientemente por... por ti.

-Gracias-me paré y lo abracé

**-SHAORAN POV-**

Sakura me estaba abrazando, me sonrojé y mucho más cuando puso sus labios sobre mi mejilla.

-Sa-Sa-Sakura... -suspiré, se separó y se quedó ya encima mío observándome me sonrojé aún de lo que ya estaba, ella se veía tan hermosa ahí y la besé, la pegué más a mí sujetándola de la cintura y sorprendentemente me correspondió, pasó sus manos detrás de mi cuello y profundisé el beso, sus labios sabían mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba.-Sakura...-dije al separarnos, me volvió a abrazar y se quedó recostada conmigo.

Me levanté en la mañana, estaba muy confundido, lo de ayer ¿fue un sueño? Porque amé ese sueño, vi a mi costado a alguien, nada fue un sueño, ella estaba ahí y yo era tan feliz. La contemplé un rato mientras dormía, pasé mi mano por su delicado rostro y le robé un beso más. Ahora creo que ya estoy mucho mejor, no por los besos, bueno sí, pero ese no es el punto sino que creo que tengo la mente más despejada, tal vez haya podido recordar algo, pero aún mis recuerdos se encuentran algo borrosos, además ayer la cabeza me dolía aún más de lo que me duele ahora.

La seguí contemplando más hasta que despertó

**-SAKURA POV-**

-Lo siento.-dije inmediatamente después de pararme, por Dios me dormí junto a Shaoran.

-¿Por qué?

-Es que yo me dormí...

-¿Acaso yo me quejé?

-Bueno no, ehm... ¿qué hora es?

-Podrías mirar el reloj de ahí-lo señaló y giré a verlo, 8:30am, no era día de colegio, pero conociendo a mi hermano si no volvía ya, me mataría.

-¿Estás mejor?

-No lo sé.

-Bueno, creo que mejor ya me voy.

-¿Qué? Ehm... no te vayas... por favor.

-Pero...

-Es que aún no me siento muy bien, podrías quedarte un rato más, digo.

-Sí, pero tengo algo de sueño Shaoran.

-Pero…

-Volveré te lo prometo-le di un beso en la mejilla y salí del cuarto.

_-Touya, ya, ya estoy llegando… no me grites… sí, sí… ok ya voy, ajá… ya te veo en casa._

* * *

-¿Qué? No.

-Ya, pues…

-No.

-Tomoyo…

-Eriol ¡no!, la anterior vez dejé a Saku en un momento crítico por salir contigo ¡no! Tengo que ir a su casa algo me preocupa y… ¿sabes qué? La voy a llamar en este preciso instante, espérame… ¿Alo? ¡Sakura!... ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero tú estás bien?!... ¡¿Dónde estás?! Ok ok, voy para allá.

-¿Qué…?

-Es Li, está en el hospital, sufrió un accidente.

-¡¿Shaoran?! ¡¿Qué clase de accidente?!

-No lo sé, en un accidente de tránsito y algo sobre golpe en la cabeza ¿me acompañas?

-¡Claro!

* * *

¡DIN DON!

-¡Tomoyo!-Sakura recibió a su mejor amiga con un gran abrazo.

-Saku…

-Vamos al hospital, no quiero dejarlo solo por mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué le pasó?

-El doctor dijo algo de cráneo… no sé qué, palabras difíciles, luego me explicó un poco, un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, cráneo supongo que es por eso ¡fue mi culpa Tommy!

-Espera, Saku, explícamelo con calma.

-¿Qué hace Eriol aquí?-Preguntó mirando un poco despectivamente al acompañante de su mejor amiga.

-Ehh… ¿hola?

-Ehm… es el mejor amigo de Li.

-Uhm… bueno sí ¿entonces vienen los dos?

-Sí-respondieron al unísono.

-¿Podemos pasar?

-¿Ah? ¿A quién desean ver?

-Li Shaoran…

* * *

_-¿Madre?_

_-¿Shaoran estás bien? Algo, me dice que…_

_-Estoy en el hospital. Creo que sí estoy bien o… tal vez más o menos ¿por qué? ¿Siquiera te importa?_

_-¡Shaoran! ¡Claro que sí! ¡Soy tu madre!_

_-Ahh…_

_-En serio me preocupo por ti, eres el menor y mi único varón Shaoran._

_-Ma…_

_-Hijo, ¿seguro que no es nada malo? Sakura me…_

_-¡¿Qué con Sakura?!_

_-Eh… eh… bu-bueno… verás… ella me lo contó todo..._

_-¿Cómo? No le di mi número en la casa en Hong Kong ¿Cómo?_

_-Pregúntaselo a ella, es una buena chica, Shaoran iré a Tomoeda…_

_-¡¿Qué?! No es necesario._

_-Iré._

_-Pero mamá…_

-Ahh… bueno, te extraño madre…-dijo casi para sí el ambarino, se quedó mirando un rato más el celular que le habían entregado, junto con sus otras pertenencias, entre ellas vio un collar ¿qué será esto? Se preguntó-Sakura…-últimamente todo le recordaba a la hermosa chica de ojos verdes-¿Por qué tendré esto?-Dijo alzándolo para mirarlo más detenidamente.

Pocos minutos después tocaron la puerta, de ella tres personas entraron, su Sakura,… la amiga de ella, pensó algo dubitativo y cómo olvidarse de… de… ¿por qué no recordaba su nombre? ¿Por qué solo se acordaba de Sakura?

-¡Sakura!-Dijo alegremente.

-Shaoran…-dijo un poco nerviosa, bajó la vista y se dirigió hacia donde él estaba-¿estás mejor?-Preguntó, ya viéndolo de frente.

-Sí-respondió con una sonrisa, un "hay que dejarlos solos" se pudo oír en la puerta, ambos salieron del lugar-oye…-cogió el collar que había dejado en la pequeña mesita que se encontraba a su costado-encontré esto-dijo mostrándolo-¿es…?

-¡Shaoran!-No, pudo creer lo que el chico tenía en sus manos, estaba totalmente reparado, se veía como nuevo-¿Cómo…?

-No lo recuerdo Sakura.

-Ah s-sí.

-Sakura ¿por qué no recuerdo algunas cosas?

-Bu-bueno… te lo dije es mi culpa…

-No lo es, yo hice, lo que sea que haya hecho por ti, te lo vuelvo a decir Sakura…-lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Shaoran… tendrás que quedarte un tiempo aquí.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Mínimo una semana, si te mejoras podrán sacarte para entonces.

-Pero si estoy b…-intentó sentarse en la cama, pero con ese mínimo esfuerzo no pudo, le dolía la cabeza nuevamente-Ah…-dijo con una mano sobre su frente.

-Échate… es una orden Shaoran y cuidado con ese brazo, tienes una fractura.

-¿Fractura? ¡Ah!

-Es leve, no lo muevas ¿entendido?

-Entendido…-afirmó mirándola a los ojos.

Cuatro ojitos se volvieron a asomar por la puerta mirando detenidamente la escena.

-No lo puedo creer.

-Pues créelo Tommy.

-Shh… que nos escucharán, a Saku le gusta Li, pero aún no lo acepta… uhm… ¡bien! Tengo que hacerla abrir los ojos, ven mejor nos vamos.

-Pero quiero hablar con Shaoran.

-¡Vamos!

.

.

-¿Tú madre?

-Sí.

-Bu-bueno… esa historia es un poquito larga.

**Flash back**

-Según encontramos su familia está en Hong Kong, si me disculpa voy a llamarla.

-¡No! Yo lo haré ¿cuál es el número?

-Lo siento, tengo que hacerlo yo.

-Bueno… y si me da el número, yo llamo y luego usted llama, ¿sí? Solo quiero hablar con su madre y después usted sigue con todo el protocolo de llamar y avisar ¿Síííí….?-Dijo la castaña mostrando sus bellos ojos esmeralda-por favor…-continuó suplicante, se escuchó un suspiro, al parecer por fin lo había conseguido.

-Bueno…, pero no se demore.

-¡Sí!

**Fin Flash back**

Ambos se sonreían el uno al otro, era una escena muy tierna, hasta que la culpa volvió a inundar el corazón de Sakura, cambió su mirada…

-¿Qué te pasa?

-En verdad lo siento, ¿serás capaz de disculparme?

-No tengo nada qué disculpar Sakura.

-Ah…. Oye mira…-sacó algo de su bolso-te traje algo de chocolate ¿quieres?

-¿Para mí?

-Sí-afirmó moviendo su cabeza.-Bueno creo que mejor ya me voy, te estaré visitando todos los días Shaoran ¿sí? A menos que te moleste.

-No, para nada, en realidad todo lo contrario…-dijo lo último más bajo-¿entonces te vas?

-Sí…, pero volveré más tarde, te lo prometo ¿sí?-Alzó su meñique y el ambarino el suyo, los juntaron y ambos quedaron mirando los ojos del otro directamente.

-Una promesa, te esperaré.

-Sí.

* * *

**Holaaaa! Kya! Les di dos besitos, Eriol y Tomoyo? Ya… ¿no se preguntaron a dónde se fue la anterior vez? Jaja, tal vez no lo sospechaban, o tal vez sí! y por primera vez en este fic relaté una parte desde mi punto de vista, no sé por qué no estoy muy acostumbrada a hacerlo así :D jeje bueno, bueno, me tomó un poquitín más de tiempo en este capi, pero ya lo terminé XD bueno muchísimas gracias a mi siempre querida Miss Cerezo, Marianux y **

**Shinku, oye quisiera hablar contigo a solas, pero como no puedo te lo digo aquí: Graciaass! Justo estoy corta de ideas y la tuya me gustó, (rayos! Tengo q decir lo q sigue, eso arruinará la sorpresa de q no sepan q es lo q pasara uhm… no importa ohh…) pienso poner lo q me dijiste, hasta ahora, aún no estoy muy segura, pero lo quiero acomodar en otra parte, tal vez en el siguiente cap, es q ya tenía el comiencito hecho y por eso no lo puse, pero creo q se me está ocurriendo una pequeña ideíta, así se empieza jaja, ok muchisisísimas gracias en un momento tan crítico jaja al igual que mi Miss Cerezo q se le ocurrió q… tú ya sabes a lo que me refiero Miss Cerezo con Touya, jaja eres una loca, sí, lo sé yo también, pero tú eres mayor deberías orientarme para ser mejor XD, ok a lo q te decía Shinku graciaaass! Enserio, espero que sigas leyendo y me alegro q te guste :D y por si acaso yo tampoco sé hasta cuándo con este fic, creo que alrededor de 15 capítulos aproximadamente sí, falta poco u.u pero a ver que más me sale.**

**Ok gracias a todos ustedes q me leen, de verdad, yo que era un desastre escribiendo, hablo en serio (ya Miss Cerezo, solo contigo no puedo hablar en serio XD) era un horror bueno, bueno tal vez no tanto y ahora ya he mejorado por lo menos un poquiiitoo, otra cosa lo de Shaoran, según mi papá mínimo son dos semanas y que solo olvida momentaneamente algunas cosas, o sea por un tiempo, no lo sé, pero yo quise una semana y que no recordara tal y tal cosa ok? No es real, yo lo quise así, cambiando un poco XD y q sea de las ppersonas que logran reecuperarse y no sufren traumas o cosas por el estilo, y perdonen no se me ocurrió un buen título jaja, muchas gracias de nuevo, nos vemos en el capítulo 13 ¿sí? Ahí me leen, porfa jaja hasta entonces :***


	13. ¿Sakura?

Capítulo 13: ¿Sakura?

**China- Hong Kong:**

-Shiefa no lleves todo…

-¡Madre! Fanren no me deja en paz.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo te explico mamá…

-¡Futtie!

-Ok, ok.

-Niñas, ¡se nos hace tarde! Deberían actuar más como Feimei, aun siendo la menor…

-Madre aquí está tu maleta, ya alisté la mía, toma esto Shiefa , se te olvidaba…

-¡Gracias Feimei!

-Ok, ya vamos…

**Japón-Tomoeda **

-Te lo prometo.

-Te esperaré.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Caminé hacia mi casa, ya no me sentía tan mal, pero… es que cada vez que pienso en por qué él está en ese estado se me rompe el alma, tal vez haya sido mi descuido ese día... Al llegar a me paré en la puerta y la quedé viendo fijamente por un momento, no me había fijado antes en el color de la perilla… Uhm… Da igual por más que intente no puedo dejar de pensar en él, es algo extraño, sí, aún me sentía algo culpable, pero ¿era solo eso? Ya estaba más confundida, más de lo usual, Shaoran Li… Shaoran Li… Ya lo dije ese chico me parece de lo más raro, pero hay algo en él que… ¿que…? ¿Que me atrae? N-no… porque…Bueno, es que… no, no lo creo, sería algo…

-¿Qué haces ahí parada monstruo?

-¡Ah! N-nada.-¿Ya ves Sakura? No debes quedarte parada mirando a la nada; eso rimó…

-Eh… Sakura…

-¡Ah!

-Pasa…

-O-oh… s-sí, claro.-Bien Sakura, pensando en que las cosas riman, ¿qué me pasa? Piensa algo coherente ¡ahora! ¿Entendido? Esta vez no hice esperar a mi hermano y entré a la casa.

-Eh… ¿Pasa algo?-Cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué? No,…

-¿El mocoso?

-¿Qué mocoso?

-El niñato ese que… ya sabes…

-¿Qué con Shaoran?

-¿Me puedes explicar de una vez qué es lo que pasó?

-Bu-bueno, veras… ¡Pero no lo llames mocoso!

-Ajá… ajá…-Dijo con poco ánimo.

-Y di que no soy un monstruo, di que soy… una linda princesa y que tienes suerte de que un ogro como tú me tenga como hermana.

-En tus sueños monstruo.

-¡Hey!-Hice un puchero y empecé a golpearlo.

-Sakura, déjame decirte que eso no me duele.

-¡Au!-Comencé a sobarme una de mis manos con la otra.

-¡Ja, ja, ja…!-Escuché a Touya reír.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-Bata ya niña, ¿ahora sí me vas a contar lo que te pasa?

-Eh… S-sí… Es que…

-¿Quieres que torture al mocoso?

-¡Touya! ¡No! ¡Entiende! ¡Él está así por mi culpa! ¡Mi culpa! ¡Yo debería de estar donde está él ahora! ¡Fue mi descuido! ¡Mío! ¿Entiendes?...-Dije lo último casi en un sollozo. Me tapé un poco el rostro, creo que algunas lágrimas se me escaparon, pero sentí a alguien abrazándome, pasé mis manos por su cuello y lloré un poco.

-Así que eso era…-Dijo en un tono dulce sobándome la cabeza.

-¿E-eh…?-Me aferré más a él-To-Touya…-Separé un poco mi rostro y lo miré, limpió algunas de mis lágrimas con su mano mientras yo cerraba mis ojos intentando calmarme, después de unos pocos segundos los abrí.-Sabes que te quiero ¿no?-Le pregunté apoyando mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Aunque seas un monstruo-lo miré algo enfadada-también te quiero Sakura-sonreí un poco-bueno supongo que a ver al mocoso-se separó de mí.

-¡No lo llames así!-Sonrió-Gracias ni-san.

**Hospital de Tomoeda**

-¡Sakura!

-¿Cómo estás?

-Me alegra que hayas venido.

-Gracias… ¿Estás mejor?

-Supongo, yo me siento bien.

-Qué bueno…-Me acerqué a él como la vez pasada, pero a lo lejos escuché a alguien carraspear fuertemente.

-Sakura…

-Hermano… Ehm… Lo siento, Touya quiso seguirme.

-No hay problema-me dedicó una linda sonrisa y se la devolví.

-Sakura…-Me volvió a llamar Touya.

-¿S-sí?-Dio un suspiro, se acercó a mí y me tomó fuertemente de la mano.

-Bueno mocoso, si nos disculpas, te la robaré un rato.-Me sujetó más fuerte y me jaló hacia la puerta.

-He-hermano… es-espera…

-No te preocupes-, me solté de Touya-sé que estarás conmigo…

-Shaoran… Gracias, espérame ¿sí?

-Sí…

.

.

.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!-Le dije en la sala de espera.

-Nada monstruo, solo es que… no me gusta que estés a solas con él.

-P-pero…

-No, shh…, nada de peros, iré a hablar con él…-Metió una mano en uno de sus bolsillos y empezó a buscar algo-eh… Toma.

-¿Y esto?

-Un caramelo monstruo, oí que a los de tu especie les gusta mucho.

-¡Oye!-Escuché que alguien hacía un "Shh, ¡estamos en un hospital!".-Lo siento…

-¿Ya ves? Silencio monstruo. Bueno como decía antes de ser interrumpido… te quedarás acá comiendo tu caramelo mientras yo me voy a hablar con el mocoso.

-¡Touya!

…

(My redaction)

-Oye…-comenzó Touya al entrar en la pequeña habitación donde Li descansaba.

-¿Ah?

-Sí, mocoso te hablo a ti.

-No tengo mocos… bueno tal vez un poco…

-No me refería a eso.-Se acercó más a él.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres con mi hermana?

-¿Sakura?-Al parecer una linda castaña desobedeció a su hermano y ahora podía escuchar aquella conversación.

-Sí, Sakura, niño.

-Bueno… ¿Está bien que lo diga?

-¡Sí! A eso vine. No soy un hombre con mucha paciencia que digamos ¿sabes?-Se sonó los huesos de los dedos.

-P-pues… es que… creo que es obvio ¿no? Estoy enamorado de ella-completó el ambarino con un suspiro.

-Grr…-Se le escuchó mascullar.

-¿Eh?

-No, nada, no importa-aunque lo quisiera no podía decirle nada, por lo que entendió ese estúpido mocoso que quería arrebatarle a su hermanita le había salvado su vida, suspiró.

.

.

.

**SHAORAN POV**

Al parecer ya podía recordar algunas cosas con algo de claridad, no sé cómo me olvidé del nombre de ERIOL y del hermano de Sakura, sí claro el trabajo de matemática, Sakura… Sí, Sakura, nunca lo quise admitir, pero creo que ya me gustaba desde antes, pero no lo acepté en lo más mínimo, nunca, pero nunca me había comportado como ahora lo hago con ella, lo que hace una simple y hermosa chica, ¡ja! Reí para mis adentros, recordé lo de su collar, al parecer lo tenía puesto desde ayer, me parecía algo importante para ella, así que lo arreglé, sí, eso hice… Hablando de ayer… ayer… sí ayer tuve un sueño algo extraño, un sueño corto donde aparecía una señora, tenía creo que los mismos ojos de mi Sakura, pero su pelo era largo y más oscuro, la veía borrosa y lo único que logré oí fue un "gracias" salir de su boca, solamente eso ¿extraño? Creó que sí, algo me dice que se lo cuente a Sakura, creo que lo haré.

Al salir el hermano de Sakura de la habitación se encontró con ella, dio una pequeña risita nerviosa y entró.

-Shao…

-Saku…-Le respondí sentado en la camilla.

-Por lo que veo sí estás mejor Shaoran.

-Creo que sí.

-Muchas gracias. No, mejor dicho lo siento otra vez.

-¡No!

-¿Eh?

-Si lo dices así, creo que me pondría triste Saku.

-¡No! Yo… eh…

-Está bien, todo está bien.-Me volvió a abrazar haciéndome sonrojar un poco, aún podía recordar el primer beso que nos dimos ¿le podría robar uno? ¿Y si dice algo? Creo que me daría igual, daría cualquier cosa por probar de nuevo esos labios-Sakura…

-¿Eh?-Se separó un poco de mí.-¿Qué?

-Perdóname…

-¿Por…?...-No la deje continuar, la callé con un beso, ¡sí! Un beso más, volvía a sentir esos deliciosos y delicados labios que me encantaban por completo, no me arrepentía de nada.

-Te amo-recalqué al cortar el beso, es que simplemente se lo tenía que decir, en serio tenía que hacerlo sin importar su respuesta, tenía que decirle lo que sentía.

-Sha-Shao… bu-bueno yo…

**SAKURA POV**

Yo… ¿Yo qué? ¿Por qué? Piensa, ¿qué te pasa con él?

-No tienes que decir nada Sakura.-dijo en un tono algo quebrado sin mirarme-por cierto…

-¿Eh?

-Una mujer, una señora, Sakura ¿conoces a alguien que tenga tus bellos ojos, pero con el cabello más o menos negro?-¿Bellos ojos? ¡Sakura concéntrate! ¿Mi mamá?

-¿Mi mamá?

-¿Eh?... Ayer creo que me dio las gracias por algo en un sueño.

-Mamá ¿soñaste con mi madre? ¿Ella está bien?

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-No la veo desde años, sabes que murió ¿verdad?

-No, n lo sabía, o eso es lo que recuerdo…

-Bueno sí, murió cuando era más pequeña-sonreí un poco-al parecer siempre me está cuidando.-Callé por un momento-Shaoran…-Continué.

-Dime.

-¿Está bien que te deje por hoy?

-No, en realidad me gustaría que te quedaras, pero…-dio un suspiro-si no puedes ni modo ¿verdad?

-Shao-lo volví a abrazar.-Te prometo venir todos los días ¿sí?-Le di algunos besos en su mejilla-por favor…

-Bu-bueno…

-¿Sí?-Le di otro beso.

-Ahh… Ok...

**SHAORAN POV**

Era una tramposa, simplemente no podría decirle no hacía eso.

-Pero… ¿sí vendrás Sakura? Por favor…

-Sí, te lo dije, es una promesa-me dio otro beso-entonces mañana vuelvo ¿ok?

-Sí.

-Eh… Hasta mañana… ehm… t-te quiero Shaoran, bye-se despidió y con una última sonrisa salió, me toqué la mejilla sonrojada en donde depositó su último beso.

-Ahh… Sakura…-¿Dijo que me quería? No, ha de haber sido una ilusión. Creo que…-¡Sí!-Creo que grité un poco alto, eso no importa. Me acosté en la cama con un último pensamiento, sí, Sakura…

*Continuará…

**Bien terminé, sí al fin! Wiiii! Bueno, bueno perdón por la pequeña demora XD quiero agradecerles por todo, creo que me están leyendo más personas, muchísimas gracias :D y lo que me pasó es que he tenido demasiada tarea culpen a mis profesores ¬¬ jaja bueno, bueno, tengo que estudiar para un examen ahora y aún no termino todas las tareas, Miss Cerezo lo sabe, Miss Cerezo ¿te sigo llamando así o aquí puedo llamarte por tu nombre Nico? Jaja ya lo dije :p Mientras acá no me menciones como loca de patio, todo bien XD jaja ahora ya saben cómo me haces bullying jaja. Bueno, bueno de nuevo quiero agradecerles un montón, y aquí están las personas que me dejaron review: skarlethpdd, Cariño! No te preocupes en serio no hay problema a mí también me pasa a veces jeje muy buenos tus fics de CCS hablamos por face te averigüé un poquitín de lo q querías saber :), Misaos te digo lo mismo linda, gracias a lo q me hiciste acordar, quisieran un poco de lemon? Por mí creo q no hay problema, pero sería al final, que por cierto no falta mucho, creo que ya lo había dicho XD bueno, bueno, quieren? Si sí quieren díganlo xq aún no estoy totalmente segura de ponerlo jaja Marianux muchas gracias creo q no estaba tan segura con ese capítulo o sí? Jaja bueno muchísimas gracias :D, Miss Cerezo, ya loca ya hablé contigo XD nos hablamos en DOLENTEM jaja, pucca. chokolatito gracias! No te había visto comentar antes! Q bueno q lo haces jaja muchas gracias, Shinku, hermosa muchas gracias! Y no sé lo del villano jeje y otra cosa no puedo ver tu correo porque el fanfiction lo considera spam sí, creo q es eso :( pero gracias de todos modos! Q linda :3! , alejandra li Kinomoto, perdón por hacerte esperar, bueno a todos jaja pero aquí está no hay problema linda nos enviamos PMs jeje bye :) y muchísimas gracias a todo aquel q me lee como SyaoSaku88, SakuraKouAino, dbzangie4ever que me agregaron en favs :D gracias de antemano. Esperaré sus reviews de cualquiera de ustedes para este capi y sigo insistiendo lemon? Jaja me demoraré quizá un poco, pero no la dejaré y también quería decir gracias a algunas de aquí como Marianux, feruzii y july1anime, que han leído "Me enamoré de mi niñera" muchísimas gracias en serio, falta un poco con ese fic y no sé si podré actualizarlo hoy sino en el transcurso de esta semanita que se viene :D sí, dije que me demoraría, no se olviden celebrar los cumpleaños pendientes de mañana jaja ya saben a quiénes me refiero jaja otra cosa Sakura está confundida cierto? Qué pasará? Siguiente capítulo: "Sentimientos y confusiones" Ya lo espero jaja creo q le pondré así aunque no estoy muy segura uhm... y notaron q Saku en este cap estuvo bipolar? q le pasa a esa chica? jaja por eso ¿Sakura? y lo de Ieran uhm… ya se vienen las hermanas de Shaoran jaja; listo, hasta luego nos vemos luego q debo seguir con mi tarea, los quiero :* hasta la próxima, bye jeje :D**


	14. Confusiones y familia

Capítulo 14: Confusiones y familia.

-Ya llegamos.

-Nooo, o sea por algo se paró el avión ¿no crees?

-Cállate Fuutie.

-No empiecen acá.

-Pero mamá Fuutie...

-Por favor venimos por su hermano.

-Sí, mamá.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Acá es, bajen del auto.

-Wow. ¿Esta es la casa que le compraste a Shaoran madre?

-Fanren es un departamento.

-Ja, bueno sí, vengan pasen. Dejen sus cosas en el piso o en alguna de las demás habitaciones, iremos de inmediato, por cierto Shaoran no sabe que ustedes también vinieron.

-¡¿No lo sabe?!-dijeron las cuatro al unísono.

-Bueno es que quise darle una... sorpresa.-Dijo enfatizando la última palabra.-Algo me dice que mi hijo está bien, aun así no deja de preocuparme... uhm...

-¿Cómo dices mamá?

-Nada, no es nada, instálense, yo haré lo mismo.

-O-ok.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**SAKURA ****POV**

-Ehm..., espere, espere, sí lo traje.

-Señorita Kinomoto no tengo mucho tiempo.

-¡Acá está!

-Bien, gracias, siguiente...-¿Shaoran estará bien? Sí, sí está bien cálmate, qué bueno que traje el trabajo, juraría que últimamente he estado mucho más despistada, pero bueno... Lo visitaré después de clases. Ajá.

-Li.

-Faltó, profesor.

-¿Faltó?

-Eh... sí-respondí algo desencajada por la pregunta, sí era cierto que no faltaba, ¿pero que me lo diga así? No fue su intención, lo sé, pero ya saben cómo me hace sentir.

-Es extraño, digo, siempre lo he visto en clase, nunca falta y...

-Está en el hospital profesor.-Dije decaída, algunos al parecer se sorprendieron por lo que acababa de mencionar, y bien ¿quieren culparme? Cálmate Sakura, Shaoran dijo que no lo era.

-¿Hospital?-Di un leve suspiro.

-Sí, hospital, por favor no me gustaría hablar mucho del tema.

-... Está bien... Lo siento... Bueno continuando...

Sí de nuevo me sentía mal y lo peor de todo era que no podía dejar de pensar en él, ¿será por eso o es por otra cosa? De nuevo mis dudas, de nuevo mis inquietudes me atacaban, ¿qué pasaba por mi cabeza? ¿A qué punto había llegado a no entenderme ni a mí misma? ¿No puedes pensar eso después? Sigo confundida, sigo sin tener nada claro, ¿estar confundida significaba algo? ¿Ya hay probabilidades de que...? ¡No! Que ni se te ocurra pensar en eso... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaría mal pensar en eso? Porque... porque... No se me ocurría nada, desconfiaba de mí misma nuevamente. Pensar en otra cosa, eso, hazlo; no podía, cuando ya empezaba a razonar sobre todo lo que me sucedía era imposible parar, solo hasta que ya me cansaba de dar tantas vueltas al asunto.

El timbre sonó, ¿en qué momento terminó la clase? Presentía que así no aprobaría ningún curso. Seguía sentada en mi carpeta, miré a mi costado donde se encontraba la ventana, intenté distraerme, fijarme en las nubes, en los pájaros, en cualquier cosa que no implicara nada de lo anterior, pero simplemente no podía, cualquier cosa me lo hacía recordar, sí el tacho donde botó mi prueba, él árbol donde se subió, ja era tan tonto pensar en nimiedades, una voz me sacó de mis cavilaciones:

-Saku... ¡Sakura, te estoy hablando!

-¿Ah...?-Respondí aturdida.-¿Qué hora es?

-Salida, Sakura.

-Ah...-Procesé lo recién dicho-¡Salida!-Grité saliendo de mi ensoñación-¡¿No era hora del receso?! ¡Tengo que ir a ver a Shaoran!-Me levanté lo más rápido posible, cogí mis cosas y antes de atravesar totalmente la puerta en mi apuro, dije:-¡Adiós!-Salí corriendo, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado? Sea como sea, ya era tarde, debí de haber salido antes, hasta de eso me olvidaba, salí a la calle, para mi muy afortunada y grata suerte había demasiada gente que me hacía aminorar el paso (todo me tiene que suceder a mí ¿verdad?), doblé en una esquina y seguí corriendo hacia otro paradero, casi al instante pude divisar un taxi, no dude en tomarlo.

-Al hospital y rápido por favor-estaba apurada. ¿Por qué me importaba tanto? No empecemos de nuevo. Saqué mi celular 3:20pm al parecer no me había tardado demasiado, solo 20 minutos, pero ahora eso ya no importaba, seguía pensando, aun si sonase algo ilógico, en si pensar o no en todo lo anterior; intenté llamarlo 2 veces, pero no contestó así que le envié un mensaje de texto, por lo menos así no me sentiría culpable; antes de lo que esperaba llegué al hospital, le di mi paga al taxista y me bajé del auto.

**SHAORAN**** POV**

Desperté un a eso de las 9 de la mañana y una enfermera, como todas las mañanas, vino a traerme algo de comida (aunque no me gustaba mucho la comida del hospital, pero la acepto ja, ja), terminé de comer y me puse a ver televisión por un aproximado de dos horas, después de haber pasado un tiempo volvió y recogió mi plato y la taza en la que había tomado, salió de la habitación y no mucho después volvió avisándome que tenía visitas, ¿visitas? Se me hizo extraño, Sakura estaría, junto con Daidouji y Eriol en clases, y mamá, era solo una así que...

-¡Shaoran!-Cuatro chicas estuvieron a punto de asfixiarme.-¿Cómo estás hermanito?-Dijo una de ellas aún abrazada a mí.

-Con... po-co... oxí-geno en l-los pul-mones...-intenté decir.

-¡Lo sentimos!-Se disculparon las cuatro separándose de mí.

-Niñas...-escuché la clara voz de mi madre, miré hacia mi izquierda, ahí estaba ella apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa en su rostro, se irguió y de paso en paso comenzó a acercarse a mí, se sentó a mi lado, en una caricia pasó una de sus manos por mi rostro y luego de un instante dijo:-¿Cómo ha estado mi pequeño?-Besó mi frente y me abrazó, le correspondí el abrazo y después de un rato se fue separando, me miró a los ojos y volvió a posar su mano en una de mis mejillas.-¿Cómo estás Xiaolang?

-Bien, madre-le sonreí sinceramente-estoy mucho mejor, gracias.

-No hay por qué, después de todo yo fui quien te abandonó.-Lo último recién dicho lo dijo más bajo y ya sin poder mirarme.

-Ma...-traté de decir, pero me interrumpió:

-Has cambiado ¿no es así?

-¿Cómo?

-Lo digo para bien-volvió a sonreír-¿o me equivoco?-Miró de reojo a mis hermanas, que estaban algo ¿conmovidas? Por la situación.

-No entiendo bien tu pregunta-le confesé.

-No tienes qué, una madre conoce bien a sus propios hijos. Creo que aprendiste.

-¿Qué cosa?

-El valor de la vida.

-¿Eh?

-Veo que lo tienes, pero aún te falta comprenderlo. Hijo mío, ¿quieres regresar a Hong Kong?-La pregunta me cogió desprevenido. ¿Regresar a Hong Kong? ¿Esa sería una buena opción? Hace algunos meses mi respuesta habría sido un sí rotundo, sin dudas ni preguntas, pero ahora... ahora... ¿Qué había cambiado? Ahora no solo pensaba en mí mismo, ahora pensaba en alguien más, alguien quien realmente me importa, ¿podría vivir sin ese alguien? Tal vez sí, pero no sería una vida completamente feliz, la quiero demasiado, no, la amo.

-Yo...-quise dar una respuesta por lo menos algo coherente sin la necesidad de mencionar a nadie más que no fuera yo, pero me resultaba imposible.

-¿O deseas quedarte por un tiempo?-Iba contestar que sí, pero casi de inmediato continuó:-Claro que debes darme una respuesta contundente para volver a dejarte acá, ¿acaso no nos extrañaste?

-No es eso madre, sino...

-¿Sino qué?-¿Por qué no podía decirlo? ¿Vergüenza? No, nada que ver con ese tema; tal vez una pequeña y caprichosa parte de mí aún quería ser el Shaoran de antes, el que no se dejaba manipular por nadie, que pensaba como único requisito en su beneficio propio, sí mamá tenía razón (como siempre), había cambiado.

-Bueno...

-Mamá ¿será que nuestro Xiao está enamorado?-Sentí cómo los colores se me subían al rostro.

-¿Es así?-Preguntó mi madre. ¡Rayos! Fuutie siempre ha sido una fastidiosa, quería matarla en ese instante.-¿Eh?-Insistió. Estaba perdido, igual se lo tendría que decir, pero justo cuando me dispuse a dar mi extraordinaria, inigualable y magnífica confesión tocaron la puerta, ja, ja, qué suerte.

-¿Disculpe? Le traigo su almuerzo.

-Muchas gracias-le dije casi como si con su repentina intromisión hubiera evitado una tragedia.

-¿Ehhh...?-Noté una especie de confusión provocada por mi extraña forma de responderle-¿De nada?-, respondió dudosa-con su permiso-dijo retirándose del lugar. Se escuchó el sonar de la puerta al cerrarse y dije:

-Bueno lamentablemente habrá que postergar esta conversación madre, si me permites comeré… eh… ¿qué es esto?

-Es puré con…

-Shh Está bien Shaoran, pero yo sí sé lo que te pasa-me dijo con una sonrisa-. Creo que también iremos a almorzar por un momento, nos vemos amor-Me dio un beso en la mejilla seguido por el de mis hermanas y todas se retiraron.

-Te queremos-Dijeron las cuatro.

-Cuídate Xiaolang-agregó mi madre mientras mis hermanas ya salía, me dio una última sonrisa e igualmente salió.

-Nunca cambian-dije ya solo en la habitación-nunca cambien-añadí. No tenía mucha hambre en realidad, lo más que me interesaba en estos momentos eran esas 5 mujeres que acababan de salir por aquella puerta tan cercana de donde me encontraba, sonreí inconscientemente y di una leve risita que creo nadie habría oído de estar ahí; comencé a comer sin muchas ganas, aunque lo que tal vez sí me provocaba era esa gelatina que me habían dado, ja, ja.

Al terminar de almorzar nuevamente prendí la tele, y me eché a tomar una siesta.

Después de una hora más o menos desperté, no sé cómo se me ocurrió revisar mi celular, ¡tenía 2 llamadas perdidas de Sakura! ¡Sakura! Y yo no tenía saldo, ¡Vaya suerte! Revisé mis mensajes, alto. ¿Qué hora era ya? ¡3:30! Wow, ¿tan rápido?

"Perdón se me hizo algo tarde, ya voy :)" era lo único que decía el mensaje de Saku, pero solo eso bastaba para que una sonrisa se postre en mi rostro. Pronto la puerta se abrió y la verdad esperaba a otra persona.

-Hola.

-Hola Shaoran.

-¿Qué? ¿Vienen a verme en mi desgracia?-Les dije en forma de broma, aunque a Eriol ya lo había visto.

-¡Pero qué dices! Shaoran no te volveré a visitar.

-Mejor para mí-dije volteándome.

-Encima que uno viene a ver a su amigo y ahora ¿así lo tratan a uno?-Preguntó fingiendo estar ofendido.

-Yamazaki ya párala. ¿Tú se lo dijiste Eriol?

-En realidad... es que en clase...-¿Se puso algo nervioso? Achiné mis ojos en forma acusadora.

-¿Sí...?

-Lo que quiere decir es que S...-Eriol le tapó repentinamente la boca.

-¿Es que s...?

-S...-Alguien volvió a abrir la puerta.

-Shaoran...-Me saludó con una de sus bellas sonrisas, lo que me hizo responderle de igual manera.

-Sakura...

-¡Uuuuh!-Molestaron los chicos, Sakura los miró de reojo y se acercó a mí, se puso a mi altura, sin explicación alguna sostuvo mi rostro con sus delicadas manos y me besó. No entendí aquella acción, pero ¿quién en su sano juicio se pondría a pensar en eso mientras es besado por la chica que le gusta? Comencé a cerrar los ojos, que por la impresión aún no había cerrado, estaba rojo, lo sabía, era culpa de ella; sentí de nuevo sus labios, labios que jamás creí que corresponderían a los míos de esa manera, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella, amé la sensación que produjo en mí en esos instantes, ¿tendría alguna oportunidad de estar con ella? Se fue separando de mí sin consentimiento mío, pero tendría que dejarla. Me miró a los ojos por un momento, un momento que se me hizo eterno, me perdía en ella...

-Así que en verdad era eso, ¿no es así?-Tragué en seco, ¡rayos! De igual manera tarde o temprano se tendría que enterar.

**Hola linduras! Jaja qué hacen? XD bueno, una disculpa por la demora u.u pero aquí se los traje ta da! Qué tal? Estuvo lindo? Porque a mí me encantó *-* no sé ustedes jaja creo que mi redacción mejoró un poquitín, creo... creo... jaja espero que les haya gustado xq me di mi tiempito para escribirlo enserio tuve una muy mala racha de inspiración hasta que de repente salió esto jeje ya, ya, bueno de aquí ya no tengo planeado nada, digo ideas, ideas, solo eso, pero puede darse cualquier cambio en la trama (cosa que no creo jeje) pero bueno, les dejo estas preguntitas que ni yo sé ¿Shaoran volverá a Hong Kong? No lo creo ¿verdad? Pero ¿por cuánto tiempo? ¿Qué pasará cuando Shaoran salga del hospital? ¿Se dará cuenta de los nuevos huéspedes? Jaja y Sakurita ¿qué pasa con ella? Acá hemos visto una prespectiva un poco más amplia que antes, wow ¿será que ya lo está empezando a admitir? Buena pregunta, Sakura admítelo o te mato y me quedo con Shao jajaja XD no, no jaja bueno muchas gracias sinceramente a ustedes por leer, al parecer cada vez van quedando menos capítulos, no me pregunten cuántos porque ni yo misma estoy segura de eso u.u**

**Gracias a mi linda Miss Cerezo :*, a Shinku - esta chica me da buenas ideas aunque no haya sido su intención sacarme exactamente la idea que se me ocurre gracias a la de ella :), a Sakura LOve, neh ¿qué haces aquí? Jaja muchas gracias por seguirme en esta historia también :D y perdón por no avisar según lo que me dijiste u.u no sabía cuál era tu cuenta, sí un mini detalle que olvidaste jaja no hay problema y tienes 15? Bueno ya no, 16! Jaja FELIZ CUMPLE! Atrasado, pero igual te lo digo ;) espero que lo hayas pasado bien ;) :D, al igual que a Misaos! Lo mismo :* jaja ;), a Miku-Yoshama-Hatsune gracias Mar! Jaja ya estoy leyendo sueños e ilusiones rotas :D pero aún sigo muuuuyyy atrasada jeje ya me pondré al día, gracias por leerme, besos :*, a johana espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado ;) muchas gracias, a 30 stm ds sí! No te había visto comentar :D gracias por decirme qué piensas bueno he estado ocupada con la escuela de nuevo u.u lo siento, cierto debería terminar mi monografía! Jeje después esto primero jaja, a paolka, feruzii y a SyaoSaku88 :D perdón no tengo mucho tiempo, pero ya les respondí sus reviews! Jaja muchísimas gracias :D también gracias a TakaraSato por ponerme en favs :* bien nos vemos si? Espero demorarme muuuuucho MENOS a comparación de cuánto he tardado :( jeje bueno nos leemos, besos, cuídense y por si acaso NO DEJARÉ ninguna de mis HISTORIAS incluyendo me enamoré de mi niñera (claro acá solo tengo 2 XD) jaja bueno nos vemos, que ya escribí mucho acá y es el cumpleaños de mi papi XD bueno bye ;) =D**


	15. Sentimiento

Capítulo 15: Sentimiento

**SAKURA**** POV**

Bajé del taxi prácticamente corriendo y de la misma manera entré al elevador, ¿qué piso era? El 3, por un momento se me olvidó, presioné el botoncito que desprendía una tenue luz al igual que los demás y comencé a subir; rápidamente llegué al piso que quería, traté de caminar de una forma «más normal», por así decirlo, para que no vuelva a pasar lo mismo que cuando estaba con Touya, ¡pero fue su culpa! Bueno eso no viene al caso ahora, seguí caminando, intercambié algunas palabras con la recepcionista y me dio el permiso de entrar a la habitación en donde se encontraba. La puerta estaba semiabierta y yo terminé de abrirla, lo primero que observé fue al par con quien se junta Shaoran, me miraron y empezaron a molestar, no me importó, vi cómo los ojos de Shaoran se posaban sobre mí, su mirada en ese instante era tan tierna, me dio una pequeña sonrisa e inexplicablemente sentí la necesidad de besarlo, así que mientras Eriol y Yamazaki seguían molestando, yo me acerqué a él e hice juntar nuestros labios, oí una voz algo familiar y me separé de él.

–Lo sabía amor, a mí no me engañas, no se me escapa ni una–fue lo que había oído, me giré un poco para ver quién era,

–Mamá...

–Shh... Estoy molesta contigo. Déjame hablar con ella–dio algunos pasos, miró a los dos chicos que se encontraban no tan cerca de la puerta y por último se acercó hasta mí–. Linda, Sakura ¿verdad?–me preguntó, oí mascullar algo ininteligible de parte de Shaoran. Su madre lo miró de manera algo acusadora, se notó que le iba a decir algo, pero ella hizo que sus ojos se fijaran en la palma de su mano; así que se quedó callado; yo asentí y seguido dije:

–Sí, mucho gusto, señora.

–El gusto es mío hermosa, soy Ieran Li, madre de este...–miró a Shaoran de pies a cabeza–individuo–completó, vi como roló los ojos y no pude evitar reír un poco–. Querida, te presento a mis cuatro hijas, pasen chicas–dijo haciendo pasar a las hermanas de Shaoran, que acababan de llegar, eran muy lindas–, sus nombres son Fanren–la aludida dio un saludo con su cabeza–Shiefa–hizo lo mismo que su hermana–Fuutie–igualmente–y la pequeña Feimei.

– ¡Hey! No soy pequeña–se defendió.

– Cariño, solo es porque naciste al final.

– Bueno... hablando de hijos, espero que Mamoru esté cuidando bien del mío.

– Mi primer nietecito.

– ¿Ya cuántos años tiene? ¿3?–Preguntó Shaoran.

– Dos Shaoran, la próxima vez cuidarás a tu sobrino ¿te parece?

– Estás loca, ni que fuera niñera.

– Shaoran, no le hables así a tu hermana–como respuesta se giró mirando al otro lado y dijo:  
– Como quieras, daré una pequeña siesta–Ieran se acercó al rostro de Shaoran y le jaló la oreja−. ¡Auch! Mamá que eso duele.–dijo cogiendo su ahora roja oreja.

– Pórtate bien niño, no sabes de lo que soy capaz.

– Sí... mamá...–respondió con desgano.

– Cómo obedeces a tu mami Shaoran...

– Cállate Eriol–dijo tirándole una almohada.

– Au...

– Cuidado Shaoran tienes que tratar a las personas con mayor delicadeza.

– A ti también te tiraría una si esa no fuera la única Yamazaki.

– ¿No piensas presentarme a tus amigos Xiao precioso?

**SHAORAN**** POV**

Claro hace un momento era un _«individuo» _y ahora soy Xiao precioso.

– Otro día, además ya sabes sus nombres mamá.

– ¡Shaoran!

– ¿Sí?

– Tres segundos Shaoran, uno... dos...

– OK son Eriol Hiragizawa y Takashi Yamazaki–dije señalando a cada uno–¿feliz?

– Más o menos querido, tienes que tratarme mejor, deberías hacerle caso a tu amigo Yamazaki.

– Escucha las sabias palabras de tu señora madre Shaoran...

– Yamazaki...–dije arrugando el entrecejo y cogiendo en un puño la funda de la camilla.

– Bien, creo que es hora de irnos, las niñas y yo nos estamos hospedando en un lugar muy placentero.

– ¿Ah sí? Me muero por saber qué clase de lugar es–dije con algo de ironía.

– Ya te enterarás...–dijo agregando una sonrisa algo... ¿malvada? No, no, ja, ja, qué ocurrencia ¿verdad?–Bueno chao amor, nos vemos más tarde–besó mi mejilla seguida por mis hermanas y las cinco salieron de la habitación.

– Shao ¿también te doy un beso?

– Ni de broma, estás mal Eriol–oí la dulce risa de mi Sakura y no pude evitar mirarla por un momento.

– También nos vamos, nos vemos Shaoran.

– Adiós–se escuchó el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse.

– ¿En serio los soportas?

– Me he podido acostumbrar mi querida Sakura Kinomoto–se acercó a mí y sujeto con ambas manos mi rostro.

– ¿Y cuánto tiempo tardaste en acostumbrarte?

– Digamos que más rápido de lo que pensaba–rió nuevamente.

– Supongo que eso es bueno ¿verdad?

– Tal vez... ja, ja– pasé un mechón de pelo tras su oreja.

– Shaoran.. estás mejor ¿verdad?–preguntó con una sonrisa.

– Creo que sí.

– Entonces creo que me puedo ir ya ¿no crees?

– ¿Qué? No–puse una mano sobre mi pecho–, creo que me duele el corazón Sakura, tienes que quedarte.

–Ja, ja, Shaoran el corazón queda al lado izquierdo, no al derecho.

–¡Mira eso!–dije señalando la pared.

– ¿Qué...–coloqué mi mano en el lugar correcto mientras volteaba.

– ¡Au!

– ¿Eh?

–Te dije es mi corazón... cómo duele, qué dolor...–roló los ojos–linda ¿me pasas la almohada?

– ¿Eh? Cl-claro...–fijó su mirada hacia otro lado.

− ¿Pasa algo?–negó con la cabeza.

– N-no...−cogió la almohada–toma–dijo con una sonrisa y lo que al parecer era un leve sonrojo, o quizás era mi imaginación tratando de jugarme una mala pasada nuevamente, le resté importancia.

– Gracias... últimamente tengo más sueño de lo normal–dije colocando la almohada tras de mí.

– ¿Quieres que te deje descansar?

– ¿Qué? No, nada de eso...

– Igual Shaoran creo que tengo que irme, mi hermano me estará esperando y... ¡¿Qué hora es?!

– No lo sé–dije alzando mis hombros. Sacó su celular.

– Dios... 4:10 ¿tan rápido? Debí de haber llegado a casa hace diez minutos, Touya no tardará en...–se escuchó vibrar un celular–estoy muerta...

– ¿Quién es?

– El diablo–me puse a reír.

– Shh... _¿ho-hola?_–se escuchó un grito estruendoso al otro lado de la línea y apartó el celular de su oreja por un momento–_bu-bueno... verás.._. _... n-no... ... ajá, ya, ya no grites... bien adiós_–dio un largo suspiro.

– ¿Y bien?

– Como te dije, estoy muerta–de nuevo me puse a reír–no te rías—me dijo con una mirada de supuesta molestia.

– Oh vamos Sakura es divertido.

– Se molestó, ahora para quitar su enojo adivina a quién molestará.

– ¿A ti?

– Oohh ¿en serio? Yo creía que al vecino.

– ¿Quién es tu vecino?

– Un anciano de como 60 años, ¿por qué?

— Curiosidad...

– Claro...

– ¿No que era tarde para que sigas aquí?

– Ah, ¿encima me botas?

– No yo...

– No, no, no, no, no, Li, no me hables.

– Sakura...

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Ya te puedo hablar?

– Creo que estoy escuchando una voz, pero se siente algo lejana–di un suspiro de cansancio.

– Sí, fui yo, no me ignores.

– ¿Ah?–se hizo la desentendida.

– Sakura te amo–abrió bastante los ojos y su expresión cambió totalmente, vi cómo miró por un momento al suelo y se mordió el labio inferior.

– Yo... tienes razón, me tengo que ir... ehm... nos vemos–se acercó a mí y me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

– Hasta luego Sakura–fue lo único que articulé.

– Bye–caminó hasta la puerta y me miró de reojo por un momento antes de terminar de salir por esta. ¿Eso no fue algo raro?

**SAKURA**** POV**

Cerré la puerta y me apoyé en ella, puse mi mano sobre mi pecho, si antes estaba confundida, la verdad ya no podía entender nada, ¿qué me estaba sucediendo? Me sentía rara, sacudí mi cabeza como si con eso despejara mis pensamientos y traté enfocarme en otra cosa, caminé nuevamente, bajé al primer piso y tomé un taxi a casa. Me distraje viendo a la gente pasar, había una niña en un parque saltando la soga, al parecer cantaba algo, pero no pude lograr a oírlo, la luz dio verde y seguimos, observé algunas casas y tiendas, pero ya nada que me llamara la atención, después de algunos minutos caí en la cuenta de que faltaba tan solo una cuadra para llegar a casa así que comencé a prestar mayor atención al recorrido, poco después el taxi paró, le di su paga y bajé. Caminé hacia la puerta y me detuve un instante antes de tocar el timbre, puse mi dedo índice sobré él y lo oí sonar. Se abrió la puerta y salió él.

–Ho-hola hermano...

Dio un leve gruñido–Sakura...–pronunció mi nombre entre dientes–¡Llegas media hora tarde!

– ¡Lo siento! ¿Me dejas pasar?–pregunté pestañeando varias veces.

– Tal vez... ¿qué obtengo yo?

– Eh... haré todo el aseo de lo que resta de la semana.

– Uhm… el aseo, la comida… y tendrás que hacer mi cama ¿te parece?

– Eh…

– Bien, pasa.

– Pero aún no he aceptado.

– Aún– dijo recalcando la palabra– eso significa que lo aceptarás, así que adentro o te cierro la puerta monstruo.

– Bien–refunfuñé, Touya abrió más la puerta y me dejó entrar, quise irme directo a mi habitación, pero vi que papá estaba en la cocina–. ¡Papá!– lo llamé alegre.

– Buenas tardes pequeña Sakura–saludó con una sonrisa.

– Buenas tardes–respondí de igual manera. ¿Cómo estás papá?

– Bien amor– se acercó a darme un beso en la frente– ¿y tú?

– ¿Eh? Bien, solo que me dejaron mucha tarea para mañana.

– ¿Quieres que te sirva algo? Tal vez podrías relajarte un poco si comes.

– No, ehm.. no tengo hambre gracias.

– Wow eso sí es una novedad– intervino Touya.

– Hermano…

– Tal vez Touya tenga razón en algo, ¿en serio no quieres nada?

– No, nada, gracias, estaré arriba ¿sí?

–Bueno.

Subí las escaleras y entré a mi habitación, tenía tarea de biología, rayos, últimamente estaba sacando peores notas que al principio de año. A ver… mañana dos exámenes, tarea en biología, matemática e inglés, bien… ¡no puedo! Aunque los exámenes me los dejaron hace dos semanas, sí eso fue mi culpa, pero inglés me lo dejaron hoy, es culpa del profesor, bueno será una noche larga.

**7:30 am**

– ¡Es tarde!– bajé las escaleras corriendo como pude– ¡Adiós!– grité, solo estaba mi papá, si es que no me equivocaba, salí de la casa y recorrí todo el camino hasta la preparatoria y tan solo me salvé de llegar tarde por un minuto, entré al salón y Tomoyo se acercó a mí.

– ¿Sakura?

–Ho-hola… Tomoyo– dije algo cansada.

–Buenos días Sakura, de nuevo casi tarde, ¿no es así?– asentí con la cabeza.

– Es que me acosté tarde terminando las tareas, que creo que las medio terminé.

– Si quieres te ayudo en el receso.

– Muchas gracias.

– Buenos días…

–Ven, hay que sentarnos.

– Sí.

**Hora del receso**

– Bien, ¿me dirás qué pasó ayer?

– ¿Ayer?

– Sí, ayer, no te hagas, ibas a visitar a Li.

– Ahh… sí…– bajé un poco la mirada.

– ¿Pasa algo?

– N-no… di-digo sí… es qué desde hace poco me he estado sintiendo diferente…

– ¿Diferente?

– Es que… yo… siento que… que…

– **¿Qué sientes?**

*****Continuará*****

**Terminé! Sííííí! Y actualicé una semana antes que la anterior vez ¿eh? Digo… jajaja bueno qué les pareció? Jaja Quiero agradecerles inmensamente :D ya solo falta uno o dos capítulos, no estoy muy segura :( pero hace tiempo les dije que faltaba poco u.u siempre es difícil terminar una historia, igual que cuando terminas de leer un buen libro o de ver una serie :o**

**Gracias a: SyaoSku88, alejandra li kinomoto, Miku-Yoshama-Hatsune y:  
**

**Sakura LOve: Gracias! XD en serio se lo están leyendo tus amigas? Wow qué lindo! muchas gracias linda, no te precupes de la cursilería es tierno! jajajaja qué tonterías digo jaja y la cuenta era del correo, pero ya te agregué igual jaja :D espero que te haya gustado, besos**

**johana: Gracias :) espero que este también te agrade :D**

**morena: sabías que te había visto en otros fanfics de aquí y por allá XD de Sakura Card Captor?, me alegra que me hayas leído! jaja y yo pensé lo mismo, el beso del anterior capítulo *-* jaja muchas gracias :D**

**También gracias a EveniLiCullen y Lady Maring :***

**Bien nos vemos en una o dos semanas, sí menos tiempo, jeje espero que aún menos, pero ya veré, ¿a qué sentimiento se refiere Sakurita? La vieron? La vieron? Creo que le están pasando cosillas jaja, bueno, hasta luego, bye :***


	16. ¿A-a amor?

Capítulo 16: ¿A-a... amor?

– ¿Qué sientes?–Me preguntó con voz dulce.

– ¡No lo sé!–suspiré, lamentándome de mí misma.

– Sakura...

– Ahh...

– Creo que te entiendes aun menos de lo que yo puedo entenderte. Aunque...

– ¿Aunque...? – Tal vez pueda saber algo de lo que tienes.

– ¡Dímelo!

– Lo siento cariño, tienes que descubrirlo tú sola.

— Pero Tomoyo...–hice un puchero.

– Bien ¿no querías que te ayude con la tarea?– preguntó cambiando de tema.

– Sí, pero...

– Mira...–se volteó por un momento y sacó de su maleta un cuaderno–. Sí, acá está...

– Tomoyo...

– ¿Qué?–suspiré pesadamente, ahora se hacía la desentendida.

— Nada, olvídalo— respondí dándome por vencida— ¿Qué era lo que teníamos que hacer?

**HORA DE SALIDA*****

– ¡Sakura!

– ¡¿Qué?!– dije algo asustada por el grito.

– Hoy pijamada en tu casa.

– ¿Eh?

– Lo que oíste– me guiñó un ojo–. Nos vemos, iré con Eriol un rato. – ¿Eriol? Ah... sí... claro.

–Ja, ja... suerte con... Li–besó la palma de una sus manos y me la mostró en forma de despedida—. Cuídate, nos vemos luego, bye–terminó de decir con una sonrisa.

– También tú, bye.

Por primera vez en lo que iba visitando a Shaoran me dio una especie de punzada en el estómago, algo me hacía no querer ir, como si temiera de enfrentar alguna cosa ¿qué era? Me sentía diferente, de igual manera decidí ir, tomé nuevamente una taxi y fui hacia el hospital, cuando ya me encontraba en la puerta por alguna extraña razón me comenzaron a sudar un poco las manos y con el corazón en la boca decidí entrar.

– Hola...

– Hola— me respondió con una cálida sonrisa que miré en lugar de sus ojos, me acerqué y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla como saludo.

— Shaoran solo vengo de pasada, necesito ir a casa– ¡Mentí! ¡¿Por qué mentí?! Vi ¿desilusión? En sus ojos.

– ¿En serio?

– Aunque puedo quedarme un rato– sonrió tan dulcemente que me hizo sonreír a mí también, pude sentir un poco más de calma en mí. Me senté en la silla del costado, coloqué ambas manos a mi lado y por un momento fijé mi vista hacia el piso, mordí mi labio inferior–. Shaoran el lunes vuelves a clases ¿verdad?– Pregunté sin mirarlo.

– Sí... el viernes en la noche o el sábado creo que vuelvo a mi casa– sentí su mirada en mí, creo que me incomodó un poco. Estaba ya sentado por lo que notaba, de un momento a otro se había acercado hacia mí– Sakura...– dijo contra mi oído–. ¿Pasa algo?– Dio un leve beso en mi cuello y suspiró.

– N-no... n-nada... – Sí pasa, lo sé– dijo ahora jugando con mi cabello. – ¡No! ¡¿Cómo podrías saberlo?!– Grité algo enojada parándome de la silla, cosa que tal vez no debí de hacer.

– ¿Qué...? – Nada, lo siento, te veo después, lo mejor será que me vaya, perdón y adiós.

– No...

**O/O/O/O/O**

– ¿Así de simple? ¡Pero Sakura!

– Lo sé soy una estúpida– enterré mi cabeza en la almohada de mi cama– no tengo ni idea de qué voy a hacer– dije contra la misma almohada.

– Tienes que hablar con él Saku.

– Lo sé, p-pero...– dije sentándome.

– ¿Pero...?

– No quiero, bueno es que creo que ni puedo mirarlo a la cara.

– No fue para tanto Sakura.

– ¡Sí lo fue!

– No, a muchas otras chicas les ocurren cosas realmente malas, solo tienes que ir y hablar con él.

– ¡Pero ¿cómo?!

– Ábrete Sakura, sé sincera contigo misma.

– ¿Sincera... conmigo misma?

– Ajá.

– ¡Ay Tomoyo!– Grité abrazándola–. Está bien, lo intentaré.

**Un día después*****

– Disculpa...

– ¿Eh? ¿De qué? Y-yo vine a disculparme– dije sorprendida por lo que acababa de mencionar.

– Sakura...

– Dime...– Miré de reojo al piso.

– Sé que te pasa algo, pero no sé qué, ¿estás bien... linda?

– ¿Eh?– Dije mirándolo algo sonrojada–. Sí estoy bien, pero...

– ¿Pero qué?

– Es que... y-yo... t-tengo que decirte algo importante...

– ¿Qué cosa?– Pasé una mano por su mejilla, rosándola suavemente, noté su sonrojo.

**SHAORAN POV**

Sentí tan cálida y suave su mano sobre mi mejilla, realmente me agradaba esa sensación.

– Yo...– Comenzó a decir. Delineó con su pulgar mis labios– me gustas...– completó. Mi corazón latió rápidamente. ¿Eran ciertas esas dos últimas palabras? Sentí sus deliciosos labios, pero solo por un breve instante, ya extrañaba sus besos.

– Sa-kura...– estaba algo sonrojada– es obvio que también me gustas– rió un poco– te he dicho tantas veces que te amo. – Yo... yo también... te amo Shaoran– se acercó a darme un beso, con gusto lo recibí. Realmente me sentía feliz en ese momento, fue algo indescriptible, desearía poder repetir ese día.

**1 Semana después:**

– ¡Cá-lla...te!– repetía por duodécima vez en una carcajada una chica de pelo castaño sobre un columpio.

– Pero ¿por qué? ¿No te hago reír?

– Me haces reír demasiado Shaoran, ese es el problema.

– Mi deber es hacer feliz a mi novia ¿no crees?– La linda castaña roló sus ojos verdes.

– Shao... Tú mamá y tus hermanas se van hoy ¿verdad?

– Ah... sí, ¿por qué?

– ¿No quisieras ir mejor con ellas?– El chico suspiró, ¿cuántas veces se lo tenía que repetir?

– Saku... no puedo dejarte acá, no podría pasar ni un instante sin estar a tu lado.

– Exageras.

– No, es la verdad– ella sonrió, sabía lo cierto de esas palabras, cómo no pudo notar su verdadero yo desde el principio.

– Está bien, te creeré entonces– volvió a reír.

– Esta vez yo no te hice reír.

– ¿Eh? Ah… en realidad sí, me acordé de la cara que pusiste cuando viste la hermosa decoración que habían hecho tus hermanas en tu habitación, eso no tiene precio.

– Ah, cierto. Es una de las razones extras de por qué quiero quedarme aquí.

**Flash back**

– ¡Shaoran! Haremos una fiesta a lo grande para celebrar tu regreso.

– Solo quiero descansar.

– Pero hermanito… Eh… Está bien, vamos a tu cuarto, me quedó bellísimo.

– ¿Eh? ¿Bellísimo?

– Ajá, ven– ambos se dirigieron a la habitación y se pararon en la puerta–. ¿Qué tal?

–…

– Je, je ¿e-está bien?

– ¡¿Qué hiciste?!

– Unos a arreglitos…

– ¿Shaoran?

– Sakura calma a tu novio.

**Fin flash back**

– Pero ya lo arreglaste ¿no?

– Sí ayer lo terminé.

– Ya regresemos, no van a tardar en salir, ya son las seis.

– Sí, tienes razón.

Ambos regresaron a casa de Shaoran, esta estaba hecha todo un loquerío, las maletas aún abiertas en el piso, los restos de comida en la mesa y una silla tirada en el suelo.

– ¡¿No deberían de estar listas ya?!

– Hubieron algunos problemitas, Shiefa y Fuutie se equivocaron al guardar sus ropas en las maletas, así que hay un poco de cada una en ambas; les dije que lo dejen así, pero terminaron, bueno… en esto, je, je, je– suspiró cansado, cómo olvidar que cosas así sucedían prácticamente todos los días.

Después de más de media hora, por fin pudieron salir hacía el aeropuerto y llegar felizmente dos horas antes de vuelo.

– Mamá, prométeme que te cuidarás.

– Siempre me cuido, quiero que tú te cuides.

– De eso no te preocupes— su madre sonrió, sabía que podía confiar en él.

– Ya hay que irnos– avisó Shiefa, todas lo abrazaron al mismo tiempo– Nos visitarás ¿verdad?

– Claro que sí.

– Bien, entonces no hay problema, te esperaremos, igual que a ti Sakura.

– ¿Eh? Claro– respondió con una sonrisa.

– Ya nos vamos, nos vemos pronto chicos.

– Hasta luego.

Minutos después vieron al avión despegar. – Nos vemos. Vamos ya Sakura, mañana hay clases– dio un pequeño bostezo– y creo que tengo algo de sueño.

– OK, vamos– dio un corto beso en los labios de su novia– ¿qué haces?

– ¿Acaso no puedo?

– No es eso– dijo con una sonrisa.

– Me gustan tus labios.

**OK hasta aquí llego, perdón por demorar je, je…, por favor no me maten gracias XD Dios! No me di cuenta que paso taaaaanto tiempo de verdad .-. Creo que yo misma me mataré y no es mi culpa eh? Que ni en Facebook he estado mucho u.u XD tampoco he leido muchos fanfics o.o pero aquí está OK? Jajaja muchas gracias por haber leído! En serio l s amo kyaaa! Muchísimas gracias a Miku-Yoshama-Hatsune que espero que no me castigue jaja, a alejandra li kinomoto, eloina. morenozabala**

**Johana: Gracias, acá por fin Saku ya se dio cuenta jiji, ojalá te haya gustado ;)**

**morena: También amo está pareja, es mi favorita, gracias por todo, espero que te haya gustado :)**

**Sakura LOve: Muchas gracias linda, también me agradas :* perdón por no haberme conectado mucho u.u pero espero estar más tiempo jeje :D**

**Y ya con eso acabo creo, les agradezco mucho, actualizaré mi otro fanfic y estaré dando vueltitas por aquí escribiendo más ji, ji, bueno les deseo lo mejor, cuídense y hasta otra :)**


End file.
